Spirit Dance
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The strands that fate and destiny sow in the roads can change the lives of many. Some say that it can even cause tragedies to strike. On one day has it occur to twin brothers hidden in the leaves. There's a reason why vengeance is sweeter than any nectar, but the cost is great to obtain it.
1. Prologue

**_Hey y'all! Welcome to a new story of mine. I do need to work on updates of stuff, but I'm being a bit lazy. Don't worry too much because I am working on things. It just takes me a while to get chappies written up to update to the stories and all. I thought to start this up at last. I think this will be fun and something different. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, this is an AU like all of my other fanfiction stories. Keep in mind that we all write the characters differently. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Pairing: SasuNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Spirit Dance **

**Prologue **

Many years ago when everything in Konoha seems at ease is merely the calm before the storm. The compounds are full with each family taking up residence in them. During this time is when Minato is the Hokage. Kushina is a few weeks away from giving birth to their child. Aside from those two has the Uchiha family dwelling in their own household. There's Mikoto and Fugaku who are the parents of Itachi and Sasuke. There are two cousins that their children have. Those are Obito and Shisuei while their elder is Madara. The latter of the three relatives is thought to have died many years ago. Well, what they don't know won't hurt them. One day, the younger of the two brothers, is out practicing in their training grounds out back. At this point, Sasuke is about eight years old. Holding a shurriken in one hand, he tries his best to hit the target. He manages a bit though it lands a few centimeters away from the bulls eye on it.

"You still aren't getting it," says a velvet smooth voice from behind. "Here, let me help you, little one."

"I don't need your help," pouts Sasuke, wanting to do it on his own without Itachi's help.

"Don't be like that," he says softly though there's a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Besides, you want me to help with your training after all."

"Hn, yeah," sighs Sasuke, finally giving in for his older brother to help him out with this.

Assisting him by gently grabbing his hand with the blade in it, Itachi lines it up better with the bulls eye in the center of the target. When the aim is set up, he lets it fly. Sasuke watches, eyes widening in shock when this time it hits on the mark. Getting out another, he does what itachi has, managing to get the same result. Giving a small smile, Itachi inwardly hates how he has to be away so long with being on missions for the AMBU. He wishes that he gets more time to spend here with Sasuke. The thought of going away again so soon after coming home again does feel troubling. For some reason or another he has a knot growing in the pit of his stomach. Brushing it aside, he does take heed to the warning. Watching Sasuke go through a few more, he sees that there's some definite progress here.

"Well done," he says, having been watching closely.

"Thanks," Sasuke slightly smiles in response, feeling glad of getting some praise. "Can we spar sometime soon? You promised…"

"I know I have," Itachi agrees, knowing he'll have to leave by the evening to see the informant about his next mission. "Let's have a quick one. Mother will have supper done shortly. You know how she gets if we're late."

"Right," nods Sasuke.

The two take up their stances a few feet away from one another. Itachi wonders how far along Sasuke is with his training. He does know that he'll be starting up at the Academy soon enough. What he hopes is that Sasuke will grow into a strong man just like all the rest of their family is like. Deciding to stick with taijutsu, he knows that he'll need to assist with Sasuke learning some ninjutsu as well. It's something to think about for a later time if he has it. The two of them are twins. They have the same raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. The only difference is their height, built, and clothing styles. Itachi prefers a pair of slacks and a t-shirt while Sasuke likes cargo shorts or pants with a shirt. Both wear the traditional sort of sandals. They have their headbands on their foreheads as per usual. Their pouches are attached to their belts that contain their scrolls, weapons, wallet, and the list goes on. The two continue their spar for quite some time until the sun begins to begin dipping down beneath the horizon. They head on inside when they're done and after Sasuke collects the knives he's been using. Inside, the two wash their hands before going to supper.

_If only I can stay here longer…. Little brother…..please forgive me for what I must do. Know that I do this to protect you from them. _

()()()()()

Later, that evening, Itachi makes his way out of the compound. Disappearing in a flurry of crows, he reappears at the spot where the informant will be waiting to give him his orders. His attire when completing missions is all in black with his mask on. Doing the work during the nightly hours makes it easier. When arriving there, he comes into contact with one of the Root shinobi. Inwardly, he frowns to himself, having thought Danzo might come to meet him in person instead of sending one of his henchmen.

"You know what must be done," says the shinobi, handing over the papers and payment.

"Hn, yes," confirms Itachi, accepting it when given, regretting what he'll have to go through, but knows it's necessary. "The deed will be done."

"Good. Danzo thanks you for your service," are the shinobi's parting words before the informant disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sighing, Itachi stows the papers and payment on his person. Pivoting around, he makes his way back to the compound he's known all his life as his home. To know that he has to go through with this almost sickens him down to his soul. Arriving back, he begins his work, having taken off his mask to stow it on his person. It's not something he needs. It might be better if those he's about to dispose of see who their assailant is rather than being left in the dark.

While Itachi begins, the commotion wakes up Sasuke. Hearing something going on outside of his room, he gets out of bed, opening the door to peer out of it. The stench of blood hangs thickly in the air. Nostrils wrinkle in disgust as he pads outside fully into the hallway. Going down it, he sees a trail of blood leading directly to the room that his parents sleep in. Following it, he gasps in shock when he sees their bodies unmoving on the mattress side by side. Turning away from it, he rests his hands on his knees, retching up a dry heave from what he's seen. When he has his wits about him again, he moves away from the room after closing the door. When he goes back down the hallway further has him near the front door. The person he sees there is his brother.

"What's going on?" He asks in confusion.

"You don't know?" Itachi wears an impassive mask, knowing he has to put on a show here to trick Sasuke, knowing he can't find out the truth until he's older to truly understand it all. "I've done it."

"What?" Asks Sasuke, not wanting to believe what he's hearing.

"I've done it," repeats itachi, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at him. "Don't you get it now?"

"But why? You killed them?" Sasuke tries not to become hysterical, clenching his fist at his sides.

"Hn, I have," confirms Itachi, not at all taken aback by Sasuke's reaction. "It's all necessary. I'll tell you this."

"Go ahead, murderer," bristles Sasuke, glaring daggers at him. "How can I consider you as my brother anymore from what you've done?"

"I know you hate me now, but if you let that fester…..someday when you are much older and stronger I want you to come seek me out. It can't be any sooner. We'll see each other again, my foolish little brother."

()()()())()

Departing from Konoha, Itachi gives one last look back at the village he's always known as home. Being only twenty-three years of age, he's been through quite a bit over that expanse of time. Having already put all of his belongings and such in his pack slung over his shoulders, he pivots on his feet, going further on the path leading away from the Leaf. It takes a day or two before he takes up camp for the night. What he doesn't expect is to receive a visitor. Having already eaten a light supper, he sits on his bedroll in front of the small fire he's built for himself. The nights can be chilly sometimes; especially during the fall and winter months. The footsteps approach a little ways away, causing Itachi to tense, having his katana blade lying on his lap, grabbing the hilt in hand in case he needs to fend off someone that might prove him harm. It doesn't take long until he sees who decides to come see him. It's a blue skinned man with teal hair, wearing his usual attire with a masterpiece of a sword strapped to his back. There are bandages covering it though as if to conceal something from getting out. His beady eyes look at the Uchiha, giving a thorough look up and down.

"So, you're the one the leaders want," says the gravelly voice of the shark-like man that's come to see him.

"What do you want?" Itachi cuts right to the chase.

"The Akatsuki wants you to join," replies the man simply, going to sit down across from him. "The name's Kisame. I'm not here to take you out, Uchiha."

"Hn, I see," he lowers his blade, but keeps on guard just in case, noticing Kisame wears a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Why do they want me?"

"Why do you think?" Retorts Kisame. "You're one of the few remaining Uchiha. It's said that you're the one that took out his entire clan except his own brother."

"Hmm, well, it's pleasing to know that your leaders are perceptive," notes Itachi, knowing what the price will be if he refuses. "Alright, I'll agree to the offer."

"Good choice," smirks Kisame. "You'll be coming back to Ame with me in the morning."

"Fine, I'm hoping to get as far away from Konoha as I can anyway."

()()()()()

Two weeks or so have come to pass where in Konoha has tragedy striking it once again. One of the infamous tailed beasts have been set free of her previous container, Kushina, after she has given birth to her son. Kurama has gone on a rampage almost as if she's under control of someone else. It takes a while, losing many shinobi in the process along with some demolition to the village itself, but Minato manages to seal the fox inside of his own son. When the deed is done he feels guilty for placing such a burden on Naruto. There's no way to go back on what they have done. Catching their son before he can fall to the ground, he holds him carefully. Fortunately he manages to do this before one of their sworn enemies tries to take him away from where he belongs. The last thing that Minato catches is the glimpse of a pair of amber eyes before the individual disappears for good. Well, at least for now that is.

"What have I done?" Minato feels terrible for having to do this, being back home in the Namikaze compound, having put their son in the nursery, putting him down for his nap.

"What you thought was right," says Kushina, coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around her husband. "There was no other way to save the village and our baby."

"I know, but still," sighs the blonde, wishing he might of done something else.

"We can't change what's already done no matter how hard we wish for it," she tells him softly, knowing this must be hard for him to come to grips with, giving him the comfort she can provide. "I'll look after Naruto. Your team is waiting for you. You all have a mission to go on."

"Will you be ok here?" Asks Minato in concern. "I can ask for someone to keep watch outside and help you out while I'm gone."

"That's sweet of you," Kushina smiles, letting him go. "Sakumo might have some time on his hands. Go ask him if you want."

"Alright," concedes Minato, giving her a quick kiss before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, reppaearing in the Hatake household.

"What do you want, Namikaze?" Barks out the White Fang upon sensing his chakra signature.

"I'm going out on a mission with your son and his two best friends," explain Minato, hoping he's not overstepping any boundaries for asking this favor. "Can you watch over and help out Kushina?"

Sighing, he shrugs, "I suppose so. I don't have anything better to do at the moment."

"Thanks, I owe you one," grins Minato, disappearing in a cloud of smoke again to reappear in the training grounds where his team will be waiting for him. "Sorry guys. I got lost trying to avoid a black cat."

Rolling his eyes, a seventeen-year-old Kakashi says, "Yeah, right sensei. We've heard that lame excuse about a hundred times by now."

"Hey, don't be mean," says Rin, giving their sensei an apologetic look.

Somehow Obito is there with him. It seems that Itachi forgot about him. It's alright since the village doesn't mind him being around when there aren't many still living Uchiha anymore. Seeing Minato there, he gives a small wave. Though he glares lightly at Kakashi for what he says to their leader.

"Stop it, Hatake," grumbles Obito.

"Whatever," Kakashi brushes him off.

"Now, now, you two…..save that fire for any battles we'll go into on our mission. We'll be gone for about a week or two transporting a builder for the Daiymo of Fire Country. So, you better all be ready because we're heading out in the hour."

**_Oks, there we go with the prologue for this. It's a little all over the place, but oh well. That'll happen sometimes when trying out a new and different idea. I apologize if I got any names or titles wrong. I'll fix it later, ok? I'm trying at least. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings! _**


	2. Flash

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. I hope you all will enjoy how this progresses. It's definitely something different. So, hopefully it goes and receives well. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 1: Flash **

Some time has come to pass where Naruto has grown to the age of somewhere between eight and ten. He's going to start at the Academy soon. That's his hope at least. Minato has been telling him about it, going into detail about how he can learn much there to become a stronger shinobi. One of the things he hopes to do is make his parents proud. There has been a strange voice in his head though. He's come to terms with the demon that's sealed inside of him. Besides, she's not all that bad. To the blonde she's like an older sister to him. The two get along relatively well even though they tend to squabble from time to time. One morning, he gets up early, knowing today will be the day he can go enroll in the institute. Going downstairs after washing up and getting dressed, he sits down at the counter.

"Morning, sweetie," says Kushina at seeing her son come into the kitchen. "Today's a big day for you. Are you ready?"

"You better believe it," grins Naruto.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," smiles Kushina, laying out some breakfast for him that consists of eggs with toast and some fruit along with a cup of milk. "You best have something to eat before you head out."

"Thanks," he says before tucking in to his meal, appreciating the simplistic way that this can be, enjoying and appreciating what his mother does. "where's dad?"

"Oh, he has duties to attend to," she says offhandedly. "You know how your father is. He'll probably be home around supper time."

"Ok," he frowns, wishing that Minato can be around more often though he understands that with him being the Hokage now requires him to be away for a while.

"How was it?" Kushina asks him, changing the subject to bring some light into the conversation, wanting this to be a happy time for her child.

"Great," beams Naruto, putting his dirty dishes into the sink, leaving them to wash, knowing he'll be needing to see to them when he gets home as it's one of his chores he does to help out around the house.

"Awww, I'm so glad to hear that. Now, you don't want to be late," Kushina motions for him to head out, giving him a soft smile. "Everything will be fine. Try to make some friends please."

"Why? Doesn't everyone hate me because of Kurama?" Asks Naruto, doubting anyone will want to get anywhere near him.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand," replies Kushina carefully, knowing she needs to tread lightly when talking about the fox. "I was her previous host before you. She will protect you unless she wants a talking to from me."

"Ok, ok, I get it," he's able to crack a smile at this, finding it funny to imagine his mother giving the beast a firm talking to. "I'll try."

"Good, you better," she says firmly, shooing him out of the house when they're done. "Have a wonderful first day."

Waving, Naruto leaves the house to go out into the streets of the village. There seems to be a bustle of commotion with dawn having risen a good number of hours ago. People give Naruto a wide berth as if not wanting to come into contact with him. Sighing, he understands, having been given this treatment many times before. It's much better than the harassment some of the civilians give. It's not much considering who his parents are. If any of them get caught harassing the blonde then they will get a severe punishment from the Hokage himself. It's why Naruto feels a bit safer walking around the village even though people don't really pay him any mind. Receiving shunning isn't anything new to him. Going on his way, he walks the quickest route that will get him to the Academy. When he reaches the grounds in front of the building, he looks up in awe. Most of the other students have already gone in by now. There are a few stragglers along with himself that have yet to go inside to their classrooms. Gathering all the courage he has, he walks in to almost immediately run into someone else. Nearly falling onto his butt, he does barely manage to regain his balance. About to give whoever it might be a few harsh words, he holds his tongue when he sees who it is. It's a nine-year-old male with raven hair, onyx eyes, and wearing all black clothing.

"Hey, watch where you're going," blurts out the blonde when he gets over his initial shock of running into an Uchiha of all people, inwardly cursing himself for having done this.

"Hn, we'll see," smirks Sasuke, turning away from him to go into the classroom which is oddly enough the same one Naruto needs to go into.

Finding his way there, he goes inside, giving a passing glance to Sasuke before finding an empty seat for himself. There seems to be a decent amount of shinobi and kunoichi alike in here aspiring to become strong enough to eventually enter the Chunin Exams. Until that time comes has them all remaining at the Genin rank. Everyone waits a few moments until their sensei walks in. It's a brown haired man with dark eyes, wearing his usual attire while his headband is where it belongs on his forehead. Going to the front of the classroom, he goes to where he normally stands.

Clearing his throat, all chatter comes to an abrupt stop as all of the students turn their attention to him, "Hello and welcome all of you to the Academy. I'll be your sensei until you're put into teams. My name is Iruka."

"W-What are we d-doing today?" Asks a raven haired girl with lilac eyes shyly.

"Just some basics," replies Iruka thoughtfully. "We'll go through some substitution jutsu first. Each of you will have a turn to go through with it. It won't be until next week for when you all will be put into teams."

When he finishes up his short explanation, he has them all go into a different room. Each of the students go into a line. It's not specific in what order. It's kind of haphazard with how they go into this line. Iruka stands at the front beside the area with the thick mat for the students to go through with their substitution attempts. It doesn't take too long for each of them to go through with it. There doesn't seem to be any complications with this though. All of the students manage it easily enough. When that's all done, Iruka has them return to the previous room to undergo a lecture where they have to take notes. The content is about chakra, how it works, what the. Different elements are, and so forth. It's about a couple Horus until it's time to have a break for lunch. When everyone dismisses to go into their small groups or by themselves, Naruto doesn't know where to go really. It's his first day here after all. Unsure of what to do, he just finds a spot that doesn't seem to have anyone there. Sitting down, he takes out his bento that his mother lovingly put together for him. Not expecting for anyone to sit with him, he just eats his food, paying no attention if anyone decides to sit with him. Remembering how he has given the promise to try making some friends, he doesn't know who to approach. There are way too many people to choose from here. It doesn't take too long until someone takes a seat a little ways to his left. Hesitantly, he peers up to see who it is. Blinking a few times, he doesn't understand why Sasuke wants to be anywhere near him. Don't the other students view him with spite and fear like everyone else seems to? Or are the other students here different from everyone else? He doesn't know for sure, but he decides to stay on the air of caution and suspicion.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing really," admits Sasuke, having a pair of chopsticks out, eating his sushi and onigiri. "You look lonely."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Frowns Naruto, unsure if he can trust him.

"I don't know," admits the dark haired boy, talking after he swallows his food, not wanting to come across as rude since his mother did teach him manners.

"Oh," looking down at his feet, he's already done eating his food, putting his empty bento back away into his bag. "You don't hate me then?"

"I have no reason to," replies Sasuke simply, quirking a brow as if his curiosity is perking up a bit at this question given to him.

"Good," he cracks a slight smile, feeling at ease to know someone isn't going to outrightly scorn him.

The two fall into a small silence. It doesn't last until someone else joins them. It's a pink haired girl with jade eyes, wearing a skirt along with leggings and a t-shirt aside from the usual zori. She sits a little ways off to the other side of Naruto. Having already gone through her little spat with Ino, she thought to try finding some people that aren't around a large crowd. It doesn't bother the two boys, remembering that she's in the same class as them. Finishing up their meals, they get up to return to the classroom, but Naruto needs to ask the girl something.

"Why?" Is all he asks curiously.

"I know what you are. My parents warn me to stay away from you, but I don't see anything dangerous here," she reassures, extending a hand to him. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki," replies the blonde, shaking her hand before releasing it, feeling glad that he's found someone else that'll accept him instead of avoiding him entirely.

"C'mon, Iruka won't like it if we're late," says Sakura, leading the way back into the classroom.

A couple more hours pass by, listening to Iruka's lecture full of questionably useful information. When the day finishes up, everyone is given dismissal. Due to how everyone has passed the substitution test has Iruka thinking it might be sooner rather than later he might have them go onto being with their teams. It'll be something he'll have to discuss with the Hokage and/or the other Jounin. It depends on the choices that he needs to make as a sensei for who he has to speak to about the progression of his students through the ranks to whenever they can go through the Chunin Exams. It'll still take a long ways until they can ever reach that point. All of the students go their separate ways to go back to their homes. When Sasuke goes back to the empty compound, he feels a pang in his chest, wondering why he always has to be alone. It causes his ire towards his older brother to grow, knowing one day he'll go look for him when he's much stronger. Yearning for that day, he knows it'll take time and diligence before he can do it. Before he gets halfway down the path, he notices someone trying to catch up with him. Turning around to face whoever it is, he blinks a few times in surprise, wondering why Naruto's following him.

"Hey, wait up!" Calls out Naruto, noticing Sasuke has come to a stop as if waiting for him.

When he does, Sasuke asks, "What do you want, Uzumaki? Don't you need to be getting home?"

"I can later. I want to ask you something first," explain the blonde hastily, hoping that he won't shut him out.

"Go on," he replies, having his impassive mask in place. "I'm listening."

"What happened here?" Is his question, knowing that Sasuke lives alone though doesn't know what for.

Sasuke's face darkens when Naruto asks him this, receiving a glare, "That's not something I can discuss with you. Go home, Naruto."

"But I-" he's cut off by Sasuke taking out a shurriken.

"I told you to go home," he says in a harsher tone.

"Ok, I'll go," dejectedly, he holds up his hands to show he means no harm, taking a few steps away from him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever," mutters Sasuke, turning away from him to go back the way he's been going, entering back into the empty shell of a compound this used to be, but recall that he does still have his cousin Obito so it's not too lonely even though it does feel that way majority of the time.

Thinking over what Sasuke said, Naruto sighs in frustration. He wishes there might be something he can do to help him. Maybe he can ask either of his parents about it. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he scampers off to head back to where he lives. Finding the front door, he goes inside, taking off his shoes before he enters though. When hearing the door open and close, Kushina senses her son's chakra signature. Getting up from where she's been sitting in the living room for a while seeing to various matters of her own, she comes to greet him, hoping he hasn't gotten into any trouble.

"Welcome home," says Kushina with a gentle smile. "How was it?"

"It was pretty good," answers Naruto, going to sit down in the living room, seeing that his mother comes to join him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," reassures the redheaded kunoichi, wondering what this might be about.

"Why does Sasuke live alone? Doesn't he have any family?" Queries the blonde innocently, hoping he's not crossing any lines by wanting to know.

Sighing, she fires he might ask this, "It's good you're sitting down. It's probably best that you know this, but I think your father might do a better job at explaining this than me. He'll be home shortly."

"Oh, ok," he nods, guessing that'll suffice even though he really wants to settle his curiosity.

_Don't push it, kit, _speaks up Kurama, knowing how her container is like. _Ask Minato when he comes back to the den. _

_Why do you call it that? It's a home, _pouts Naruto in response.

_Because I don't understand your mortal terms for things, _scowls Kurama in response.

_Fine, fine, whatever works for you, _shrugs Naruto, tilting his head to the side. "I did make some friends today. They don't hate me."

"Good," smiles Kushina, feeling glad he manages to do what she thought is in his best interest. "You'll find that not everyone is like the others here."

"Yep," agrees Naruto, hoping he can make some peace with Sasuke tomorrow, feeling bad for making him mad.

There's no homework for him to do. So, he wastes time going out into the training grounds out back to practice on some things that Kurama has been teaching him. Sure, the Academy is great and all, but if someone has a tailed beast willing to provide secret training to then it'll be thought as foolish if he passes up the offer. Well, that's debatable depending on the person really. It's not something he talks about to anyone. When he sleeps is when he can visit Kurama in her dimension. When he's done with his training, he heads back inside when dusk starts to set in. Supper will be ready shortly, going in to wash his hands before going to the table where both of his parents are waiting for him to join them. Kushina with Minato's help has put together a meal for them all.

"Your mother has told me you're curious about Sasuke," says Minato, figuring it's kind of table conversation though he decides to tread lightly.

"Yeah, I feel bad for making him angry at me," admits Naruto, staring at his plate, picking at his food a little, not feeling all too hungry.

"His older brother did something terrible when he was younger than you," he says, hoping he can satisfy his son's curiosity. "It's not something he likes to talk about. His only remaining family is Obito."

"What about his brother though?" Naruto questions his father further since he seems willing enough to give answers.

"He left Konoha a long time ago," sighs Minato, not liking to think of those memories that haunt him. "You can go apologize to Sasuke when you see him tomorrow. Your godfather will be coming over for supper tomorrow night."

"I get to see Kakashi?" Naruto brightens up considerably at hearing this.

Chuckling lightly, Minato nods, "Yes, you get to see him."

"Yay," cheers Naruto, finishing up his food as his appetite returns, saying goodnight to both of his parents before scurrying off upstairs for bed.

Taking the dishes into the kitchen, Minato cleans while Kushina dries. The two remain in a relatively companionable silent. Both are alone with their thoughts, cogitating over everything that has come to pass so far. The two worry about their son for when he grows older. Kushina knows the consequences of allowing Kurama to do as she pleases. From what she can discern is that Kurama and Naruto have a sibling tie. It eases some of her worries to an extent. It doesn't ease the fact that if someone uses a tailed beast's chakra for prolonged periods of time will lead to certain irreversible effects. When they finish up the bit of cleaning, the two head to their own room, getting ready for sleep as well. While Minato has Hokage business to deal with as per usual has Kushina needing to deal with their son when Minato isn't around to help out. Not every relationship is perfect as each has its own ups and downs. What matters is they work through each hurdle life throws at them one at a time.

"Are you sure it's a good idea he knows?" Asks Kushina after changing into a sleeping yukata.

"Maybe," shrugs Minato, moving under the covers after changing down into just a pair of his boxers. "I don't like keeping him in the dark about things."

"I know, love," reassures Kushina, lying down beside him on her side so she can face him. "But knowledge has its own set of consequences."

"I'm aware of it. We'll get through any hardship together."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the Hatake household, Kakashi has come home from another long mission. Being a Jounin isn't an easy walk of life to travel. Though he seems to get through it one day at a time. Having Pakkun at his side at all times helps a lot. There's a person that comes to mind. He wonders if he can try catching Iruka when he's on a break or during after-hours from his teaching job. Heading to his room, he doesn't pay heed to his father, knowing it's best to stay out of his way. When thinking about Sakumo has him feeling uncertain about having a step-father at some point. There's nothing he can find wrong about the relationship that his father has. It's just the individual he's engaging with that's questionable. Brushing off his issues for today, he goes to lie down, needing to take a day to just read his Icha Icha books, go outside from time to time, and spend time with Pakkun too. Keeping the door locked, he doesn't want to be out there when Orochimaru visits.

Downstairs, Sakumo paces back and forth. The white haired man has been waiting for about an hour by now. The message he received earlier in the day spoke about how his fiancé might be coming around for another of his infamous visits today. Of course he does know that his son has come back from another of his tedious missions. It doesn't surprise him in the slightest that he's locking himself away again. It's not something that bothers him too much. It most certainly does concern and worry him. There's just one problem about it. He's not sure how to breach the subject with Kakashi, suspecting he might be going through something. With these thoughts in mind, he hears the door creak open. Leaning in the doorway stands a dark haired pale male with amber eyes, wearing what his usual attire is.

"Well, well, look what we have here…. My apologies for being late, but I'm here at last. So, let's not waste any more time than we need to, lovely. There's much we need to discuss."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. I apologize if it's a bit messy, but oh well. Nothing is perfect after all. What I do is try my best with writing and such. At least y'all got a longer chappie. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	3. Dash

**_Oks, here y'all go with chappie two. I hope you all will enjoy it. This is definitely something different from what I normally write. I think it's fun trying something else out to have a chance of pace. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 2: Dash **

The next day, Naruto gets ready for another day at the Academy. The thought of Sasuke has been continuous in his mind, hoping he'll accept his apology. Kurama keeps reassuring him that everything will be fine. Trying to apply her words is proving difficult for him though. Worries run rampant in his mind. Sasuke doesn't really seem like the type of person to give up a grudge after establishing one towards someone. Then again, he has let him know that he doesn't hate him. Recalling that tidbit sparks hope, leaving the house with a new sense of determination. Walking to the Academy, he wonders if he'll walk into the raven haired boy again. Not paying attention to where he's going, Naruto walks right into someone. This time he doesn't catch himself, wincing as he lands on his butt. The person he accidentally runs into offers him a hand up. It's not the boy he's looking for. No, this one is different. He has long brown hair, red triangle markings on his cheeks, and a pup resting on his head. He wears his usual attire along with a pair of zori and his headband.

"Are you ok? That looked like a nasty fall there," says the brown haired boy in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," assures Naruto, studying him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm in your class. The name's Kiba Inuzuka," he replies with a grin. "You're Naruto, right?"

"Yeah," he nods, thinking Kiba seems friendly enough, still finding it strange how other people here don't treat him with malice like others do outside of the school.

"Dang it, we're going to be late. Hurry up," ushers Kiba, trotting away to their classroom.

Unsure of what to make of Kiba, Naruto complies. Heading off to the classroom, he manages to find an empty seat. Narrowly managing to make it on time, Iruka does the role call, noticing everyone is there. When that's done, he goes right into his lesson for the day. Trying to pay attention to it is hard, but Naruto manages to get something out of it. He still thinks that Kurama's lessons are more fun than this. When the lesson is done for the day is when Iruka has an announcement to make.

"Listen up," says the brown haired shinobi, gathering everyone's attention. "I previously thought this might not happen until next week, but since you all have passed the substitution test you will be put into your teams tomorrow. That's all for today, class. I'll see you all again tomorrow."

Being given dismissal early today, Naruto goes out to try to find Sasuke. There's an urge to go try to find what can help speed up the process of him becoming a ninja. Apologizing to the Uchiha is taking up more importance to him at the moment. It takes a while, but he does eventually manage to find him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Sasuke looks up from the book he has been reading, glancing over his shoulder to see the blonde. Frowning, he doesn't know what he might want from him this time. Maybe it's important with coming to find him after lessons are all done for the day. Deciding to hear him out, he turns around to face him properly instead of having his back to him.

"What is it?" He asks, ensuring his impassive mask remains in place, knowing he can't allow anyone to break down the walls he's spent so much time building up to keep out anyone that might prove him harm.

"I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to ask you that yesterday," says Naruto, hoping he'll accept it. "I mean I know you probably don't like me now. My dad told me what happened. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Sasuke weighs his options before giving him what his decision is, "Hn, I suppose I can accept this. It decreases what your chances are of me accepting another one if you mess up again."

"I won't mess up again," pouts Naruto, making an impulsive move to hug him. "Thanks."

"let go of me," says Sasuke quietly, unsure of what to do in a situation like this aside from pushing the other person as far as possible away from him.

"Oh, sorry," heat rushes to his cheeks, releasing him and backing away to give him space. "So, we're good?"

"It seems so," shrugs Sasuke. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Um, no. Do you mean aside from home? I don't need to be back for an hour," scratching the back of his neck nervously, Naruto wonders what his problem is.

"Stop bothering me," says Sasuke, turning his back to the blonde.

"What the heck is your problem, huh?" Blurts out Naruto, having enough of the other boy's attitude towards him.

"If you saw your parents dead bodies at a young age you too might become jaded, bitter, and cold inside," replies the raven haired male, grabbing his book to get up to head back to the compound, leaving a speechless Naruto behind.

Hands at his sides, he sighs, guessing that might of gone better than he might expect. At least he got an answer out of him. To know that Sasuke has accepted his apology does put majority of his mind at ease. It doesn't settle how he thought Sasuke must be lonely. The urge to go follow him emerges, reigning in his impulse this time. Maybe today isn't the right one to go after him. Shrugging, he trots along back home, knowing that his mother will expect him back. He wonders what team he'll be put on. There's no telling who might be the Jounin put on it to be their sensei. What does excite him is the aspect of more training. Well, he already gets plenty when he's asleep. No one has seen what he's capable of yet. Sometimes when he practices outside he goes through exercises that Kurama taught him a while back. Each night has something different to learn. The fox has a wide expanse of knowledge, granting access to it for only her host to have privy to. Obviously she had given the same privilege to Kushina when she was with her. It makes working with the demon easier at knowing she used to be with his mother. Returning home, he takes his shoes off outside before entering. This time he finds his mother humming softly to herself, seeing to the small garden they have. Seeing this, he grabs a watering can nearby to help out.

"Hi," says Naruto, seeing to giving the plants a good amount of the liquid before putting the watering can down beside the pots.

"Welcome home," smiles Kushina, appreciating how he helps out around the house whenever he can to contribute. "How was your day at school?"

"It was pretty good. I managed to find Sasuke. I apologized to him," explains Naruto, noticing his mother listens intently to him. "We're going to get assigned to teams tomorrow because we all passed the substitution test."

"Wow, so soon?" Blinking a few times, she smiles again at him. "I'm sure you'll get one of the best sensei's to be on your team."

"I hope so," nods Naruto, knowing tonight will be special. "When's Kakashi going to get here?"

"Soon, dear," replies Kushina, giggling a little when he pouts. "Well, you know how he is."

"Always late," says Naruto, making them both laugh.

Busying themselves with preparations for tonight, Naruto helps out as much as he can. It helps pass time by quicker than doing nothing. It doesn't take too long until the front door opens and closes. From the chakra signature, both of them can tell it's Minato. Most likely Kakashi will be late as per usual. It's nothing he can really control though. Entering the kitchen, he notices that the two of them have been quite busy in the meantime while waiting for him to come home.

"You two deserve a break," says the older blonde, taking one of Naruto's hands in one of his own, leading him into the living room, knowing they might need to talk about some things further.

"I suppose," frowns Kushina, wondering what her husband is up to, deciding to finish up what she has been doing before heading off to join them in the other room.

"Do you still have any questions about what we talked about last night?" Minato asks their son gently.

Shaking his head, he says, "No, I'm good. I apologized to Sasuke earlier today."

"What did he say?" Minato gently inquires, not wanting to push too much about it unless his child wants to tell him.

"He accepted it, but then he turned really cold I think. He's probably just hurt and lonely," replies Naruto honestly.

"You're a kind one," smiles Minato, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "Kakashi is going to be here soon enough. Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" Naruto vigorously nods his head in response, eyes lighting up in delight of seeing the silver haired man and Pakkun.

Chuckling lightly, he looks up as if sensing something. A small smile creases his lips, seeing a puff of smoke appear in the household before dispersing. What or rather who appears is the jounin in question with his hound by his side. Kakashi gives a wave, seeing Naruto run up to him. He has on his facial mask that hides most of his face except for one eye, his nose, and half of his mouth. Waring his bomber jacket along with his usual attire, he seems at home even in a place like this.

"Hey there," says the onyx-eyed man, giving Naruto a hug when he does the same. "How's it going?"

"You're late….again," pouts Naruto, letting go of him.

"Well, you see," begins Kakashi, the side of his lips crinkling up just a little. "I got lost on the path of life. You know how it is."

"Maybe," Naruto is still pouting though.

"Hey sensei," says Kakashi to the older blonde, nodding his head to Kushina in greeting.

"Boss, can I go play with the kid?" Barks Pakkun, noticing Naruto seeming to like always have an endless amount of energy.

"Sure," agrees Kakashi, seeing no harm in it since Naruto has great care for animals big and small.

"Thanks," grins Naruto, running off as Pakkun chases off after him, leaving the grownups alone to converse with one another.

"It's happening again," sighs Kushina when their son is out of earshot, knowing he'll be fine with Pakkun overseeing his safety in and out of the house depending on where their game of tag takes them.

"Is it?" Quirking a brow, Kakashi wonders if it's true what they say about how a tailed beast can change their host from overexposure.

"Yes," a flash of anger appears in Kushina's emerald eyes though it appears as quickly as it goes away. "I was her previous host. I don't let Naruto see what she has done to me when it's already happening to him."

"Oh," frowns Kakashi, wondering why he's the lucky person to be let in on this secret of theirs.

"We trust you," says Minato simply as if that's all he needs to know to set aside any suspicions his former student may have.

"What do you want me to do then?" Kakashi asks them, taking this much more seriously than before.

"We want you to keep an eye on him. We're aware that teams are going to be picked out tomorrow. If you're his sensei then we hope that you'll continue to protect him with everything you have even if it comes down to your own life," answers Minato, laying out how important this is, hoping he'll accept this task.

"You know that's what I've been doing from day one. I don't plan to stop anytime soon. Naruto will be in safe hands if I'm his sensei."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie two. I apologize if it's a little short, but oh well. That'll happen from time to time depending on how scenes go. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Hehes _**

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	4. Pastel

**_Alrighty, here y'all go with the next chappie for Spirit Dance. It's proving to stick well. It always feels good when a story will do that. Most of what I work on does, but sometimes I might lose confidence if people don't receive a story well. I'll still always try to continue things even when my mental health issues get in the way. Besides, I don't abandon stuff I work on. Hehes _**

**_My apologies for the wait. Life has been busy as per usual. It'll happen from time to time, but I can assure you I will always be working on my stories. It just might take longer to update stuff is all. What I can assure is when I update something chappies will be short or long depending on how long I've been able to work on them. _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 3: Pastel **

The next day, Naruto gets ready before heading out. Being in his orange jumpsuit with purple trim with a black t-shirt and leggier underneath aside from his zori, he feels comfortable enough with his attire. Having his headband securely on his forehead, he makes sure that his pouch is where it usually is. When his checks come up positive, he goes on his way, knowing that he can't be late today for class. The thought of being put in a team does make him a bit anxious. What will they think when they see him training? It makes him unsure if they'll still be ok with him when they find out what or rather who secretly trains him during his sleeping hours. Well, what they don't know won't hurt them. Trying to put his thoughts at ease, he continues on his way, getting to the building easily enough. Entering through the front entrance, he goes through the halls to the correct room. Once inside, he goes to take a seat at whichever empty one he manages to grab. Stealing a glance at Sasuke and Sakura, he looks away, deciding to stare down at his hands. The last thing he needs right now is confrontation. It doesn't take much longer after the last stragglers come in for Iruka to join them. When he comes in to go to his spot at the front of the classroom is when all chatter comes to an abrupt silence. With his attention intent on his class, he hopes that the placements will be sufficient enough. Besides, he has been given the permission necessary from the Hokage to go through with it. Seeing that all of the students look at him in anticipation, Iruka begins.

"Today you will all be put into teams. I know it's been short with your time here with me as your sensei, but I am proud of you all for what you've been Abel to achieve so far. I'll begin announcing the placements momentarily," says Iruka, getting out a sheet of paper, giving it a last look over before starting. "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino will be on one team."

"O-Oh," looking down at her hands, Hinata bites her lower lip nervously, hoping she can get along with them.

"You here that, Akamaru? We'll get to be on their team," says Kiba in good spirits, receiving a happy yip in response from the dog that remains resting on top of his head.

"I see," murmurs Shino in contemplation, guessing he'll just deal with it.

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji you are all on a team," says Iruka, giving the announcements one at a time.

"Ugh, well, I guess it can be worse," sighs Ino in disappointment.

"This sounds troublesome," mutters Shikamaru in concern.

Chouji doesn't comment, continuing to munch on his bag of chips. It doesn't seem like he minds being on a team with the two of them. In actuality, he feels glad to be on one with Shikamaru since the two have been best friends for what seems like almost ages. So far he's on kind of good terms with Ino even though they do bicker sometimes. The rest of the class are given their placings until it's the final one to be given out.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto…..you all wil be put on a team," says Iruka, finishing up the last of it, putting the paper back down on his desk, going behind it to sit down. "You will be meeting up with your sensei's tomorrow morning."

"Why so late?" Asks Shikamaru suspiciously.

"It's to give you all enough time to get accustomed to who you'll be working alongside with," explain Iruka, knowing it'll be quite a big change for some while others will be fine about it. "The jounin also require time to look over your files. That way they can be better prepared for dealing with you."

The students murmur in understanding at being given this explanation. It might not be much, but it's enough for them to go on. The rest of the class goes on as per usual. Iruka gives a bit of a lecture about other information that they might find useful. When it's time for them to go onto their lunch time, Iruka has a sad smile at knowing this will be the last time they'll be his students. His classes always end at lunch hour for them all to do what they want on the school grounds until it's time for them to part their separate ways for their individual homes. When all of the students mill out of the room, Iruka is left alone by himself. Sorting through his paperwork, he notices there's a small piece that falls out of a file. Collecting it, he tentatively opens it to examine its contents.

What he comes to find is a note saying, _I've been watching you for some time. I haven't been able to work up the courage to talk to you because you know how Minato-sensei puts us on missions. I might of done better to ask you this in person, but this works out better. Meet me at seven tonight at the bar. I'll be waiting for you. _

Mulling over what it says, Iruka crumples up the paper to toss it in the bin next to the teacher's desk. It's not often he receives letters from a secret admirer. Although it seems this is the same one he has been given before a year or two ago. Trying to understand what it means, he guesses that he'll have to wait and see later tonight. It has him feel a mixture of emotions knowing he'll be meeting someone he might not even know. Then again, there's a possibility it's someone he knows all too well. Getting back to the task at hand, he continues filling out paperwork, knowing if he doesn't get it done now that it'll only pile up further the longer he waits to see it done.

_Ok, I guess I can go see whoever it is. At least it won't be a boring night. Maybe it might even be fun. _

()()()()()()

_Go talk to him already, _sighs Kurama, trying to urge her host to go over to Sasuke. _What's the worst thing that can happen? _

_He pushes me away again, _frowns Naruto in response, idly eating the contents of his bento, feeling a little lonely that neither Sakura nor Sasuke have come to join him though guesses they might have other people they want to go spend time with, causing him to think that maybe he can make some more friends too.

_That's true you can make more, but I want you to patch things up with the Uchiha first, _says Kurama firmly, not giving her container room to argue about it.

_Fine, fine, I'll go, _slumping his shoulders in defeat, he finishes up his lunch before getting up to trot over to where Sasuke is sitting by himself.

It's not unordinary to see him sitting alone. It does remind him of what he said to his father last night. His thoughts haven't changed. Walking up to him, Naruto carefully reaches out to poke his shoulder, trying to gain his attention. It doesn't seem to work at the first attempt. Being stubborn has its benefits at times. Continuing to poke him on the shoulder, the blonde hopes to gain his attention sooner or later. One of the raven haired boy's eyebrows begins to twitch in annoyance at the constant prodding on the shoulder. Sighing, he guesses that he can spare some time to give to Naruto. Besides, he does think he deserves a second chance. It's a rarity for him to give anyone such a thing. For some reason, Naruto has an effect on him to cause his walls to dip down a smidgen. It's not much though it's a good starting point.

"What is it?" He asks in resignation.

"Are you ok?" Is the first thing Naruto decides to ask him.

Shrugging, he replies, "Hn, it's none of your business really."

"Can I tell you something?" Naruto asks, figuring it best to change the subject instead of continuing on the current route.

"Such as?" Inquires Sasuke, seeming to have his curiosity perking up a bit.

"I know about what happened to you, but you don't about me," says Naruto quietly, darting his gaze around to make sure no one is eavesdropping on them.

"Go on," Sasuke looks at him intently, assuring him that he has his attention.

"I have a tailed beast that was sealed inside of me at birth. It's the strongest one. She's kind of a handful sometimes, but Kurama and I get along ok enough. Everyone outside of the school here treats me like I'm her. They call me a monster, a disgrace, a freak, and a lot of other hurtful things. Sometimes they get violent and hurt me," explains Naruto, looking down at his feet when he speaks about the last part.

"Oh," Sasuke is at a loss for what to say to this, having not known the troubles that the usually energetic blonde goes through on a daily basis. "I had no idea."

"No one really does. Dad keeps it secret from most people except the higher up shinobi and kunoichi like the jounin," he cracks a slight smile, managing to after a minute or two being able to lift his gaze back to facing him. "Thanks for letting me talk to you. No one outside of my family has shown me any sort of kindness or friendship."

"Hmph, well, just don't go spreading it around that I'm one of those people," warns Sasuke.

This makes Naruto laugh, giving him a nod, "Of course."

"Good, you better."

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie three. Again, I apologize for the wait on this. At least I got around to updating something after a week or two. I think a break from time to time does help get the energy back to work on stuff. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	5. Exhale

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. This is turning out to be a really adorable story I think and hope. Besides, I have many plans for further chappies of this along with my other works. I hope you all will enjoy. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 4: Exhale **

That evening is when Iruka doesn't stay at his home. The message he has been given earlier that day still weighs on his mind. Deciding to go along with it, he locks up after himself before heading out to the meeting point. Going inside of the bar, he goes to sit down, ordering himself a drink. Glancing around, the dark brown haired man doesn't seem to see whoever his secret admirer might be. Sure, he has given it some thought. It still remains a mystery though. Letting out a small sigh, he sips his drink. It doesn't take long until he hears someone plop down beside him on the stool not too far from his left.

"Interesting," says an all too familiar voice. "I'm glad you're taking me up on my offer."

"So, you're the stalker?" Iruka gives a small smile, lifting his gaze to meet Kakashi.

"It seems like it," smirks the silver haired man. "So, you got the message then I see."

"Yeah, what about it?" Iruka lifts an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"I've been wanting to breach this to you in person, but touchy feely stuff isn't my specialty," he admits, shoving his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"I can tell," nods Iruka, taking another sip of his glass. "You probably don't want to be out too late. You'll be given your team tomorrow morning."

"Perhaps I can persuade you to tell me who I get?" Implores Kakashi, having his fair share of tricks up his sleeve.

"Depends," admits Iruka, setting his glass down before facing Kakashi properly. "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

()()()()()()

The next day, Sasuke gets up out of bed. Today will be the day he starts training with his team. The past couple of days have been a little weird for him personally. The thought of being friends with a jinchurriki isn't something he thought might happen in his lifetime. It's also concerning how he's able to get under his skin like this. Shaking his head, he tries to collect himself together, finishing washing up to get dressed. When he's done with his morning routine, he heads downstairs to make himself something quick to eat. Obito probably isn't at home yet. Sometimes he catches his cousin while others he doesn't. Some nights he won't be home probably due to seeing his fiancé, Rin. It's not surprising when Obito doesn't come home the next day. In his black attire, he doesn't really care how it brings out the paleness in his skin. Having all of his items and wallet on hand, he goes out the door, locking up behind him just in case. Leaving the compound, he goes down the path, heading into the streets of Konoha, darting from one to another to go the quickest way to the Academy. Why is he hoping that he'll be on a team with the blonde knucklehead? It still baffles him to no end how someone is even capable of getting his walls down a little. It's more than anyone else has ever been able to achieve. Heading into the school's front doors, it doesn't take long for him to go into the correct classroom. Sitting down where he normally sits, he waits for when this will finish up. It's unlikely for this to take long since all that's going to be done is meeting their new sensei's. It makes him wonder who their team might get. Going here first is just to meet up with their other teammates before heading to the appropriate training grounds where their jounin will be waiting for their arrival. It's kind of confusing for them, but it's just how the system is. It doesn't really bother Sasuke, guessing that it takes time to set everything up accordingly. Finding Sakura and Naruto walking in not too long after him, he gives an acknowledging nod to them both. When the rest of the other students pile in, everyone almost immediately disperses into their individual teams of three.

Getting up, Sasuke goes out of the room into the yard where he meets up with Naruto and Sakura, "Hn, it seems like we're going to training grounds two seventy three. Let's go."

"Ok," nods Sakura, walking out of the Academy building back onto the streets.

The thought of going back on the streets terrifies Naruto. It's primarily due to his past experiences where the civilians have never been kind to him. Mostly they show scorn and shun him. Some days they don't resort to physical damage, but he's not unknown to any of the mental and emotional damage done by them. It does sort of comfort him when his father does see to that those who do harm are seen to severe punishment. It still doesn't revoke any of the damage wrought upon him. Purring low, Kurama tries to give some comforting words to her host. She knows that this is a tough time for him. The least she can do is help him out the best she can. Taking a step out of the school building, he doesn't know if he can do this. Sasuke hasn't gone far, heading back to stand beside Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Initially, he flinches though gradually relaxes when he realizes it's just the Uchiha.

"You'll be with us," says the raven haired boy, trying to do something for Naruto to come along with them. "No one will hurt you on our watch. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Of course," she smiles gently, having been let in about Naruto's condition by Sasuke though is sworn to secrecy about it.

"Are you sure?" Asks Naruto hesitantly, unsure if he can trust these two so willingly.

"You have my word," reassures Sasuke, never daring to ever go back on such a thing. "Now, come, our sensei will be waiting for us."

"R-Right," nods Naruto, trying to get himself together, walking with Sasuke on his left and Sakura on his right.

Keeping his head down, he hopes none of the civilians will catch notice of him. The last thing that he needs today is demoralization from any of them. It does help to a certain degree to know that he's in the company of people he thinks that he can trust. It's better than nothing. Kurama keeps up the soft purr of comforting words in his mind, doing her best to assist in this troublesome predicament. The trio continue moving along the streets until they find the path that will lead them to the expanse amount of training grounds that Konoha has. It takes a couple more minutes until they find the right one. When they arrive, they all notice that their sensei isn't there yet.

"Huh? What gives?" Sakura asks in annoyance.

"He's not here," muses Sasuke, guessing that whoever it might be is late.

"Yeah," says Naruto in agreement, having some suspicions about who it might be that they have.

It takes about another hour until a puff of smoke appears in the area. When it clears shows a silver haired male with a facial mask. It covers half of his face where the scarring is. It allows for one eye, his nose, and half of his mouth to be seen. Aside from the black mask on his face, he wears a bomber jacket with a t-shirt and leggings underneath along with his zori. Aside from the pouch on his belt, he holds an orange book in one hand. It remains open, turning the page when he's done with the one he was on. Idly reading, he looks up to survey the three he'll be taking under his wings. To see the Uchiha here doesn't surprise him. It does please him to see Naruto here of all people. What does make his brows raise is seeing Tsunade's daughter here. It does make him wonder why the girl still uses her old last name. Perhaps some things take time to change. Tsunade did adopt her when she was two or three years old after all.

"Papa Kakashi!" Exclaims Naruto, jumping up to his feet, having been sitting on the ground for a while, scratching the back of his neck as heat rushes to his cheeks. "Um, I mean Kakashi-sensei…. Sorry."

"No worries," chuckling lightly, Kakashi is all too familiar with his godson's antics. "Well, this is interesting…. I'm your sensei it seems. Let's go through introductions. Who wants to start?"

"Why don't you, Kakashi-sensei?" Asks the pink though it has recently begun starting to turn red haired girl.

"Hn, I suppose," the jounin gives a slight nod. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. There's not much you really need to know about me. I like to read, hate most people, and enjoy training. That's all I think I'll allow you to know. Who wants to go next?"

The trio share looks amongst themselves. Naruto shrugs, almost expecting as much to happen. He knows Kakashi better due to having hung out often enough with him. Sasuke and Sakura remain in the dark a bit with how to figure out what their sensei is all about. When they're done, the two boys don't seem to be volunteering. Seeing this, Sakura guesses she can get it over and done with instead of waiting it out.

"Um, I guess I will," agrees the kunoichi. "I'm Sakura. I like a lot of things. I dislike very few things. My hopes and dreams? I hope to become as strong as my mother. My dream is to become the next best medic in all of the Five Nations."

"Good to know," Kakashi turns the page in his book, taking it all in what his students say as he might as well pay some attention to them. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Sasuke raises a hand. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate most things. There are very few things I like. Those things…..well, I won't say. My hopes is to become as powerful as I possibly can by whatever means necessary. My dream….it's not really a dream."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks, his curiosity perking up at this.

"It's a goal. I plan to make it a reality when I'm old and strong enough. I will kill a certain someone," is all Sasuke will say to that question. "You're up last, dobe."

"Hey, I'm not a dobe," pouts Naruto, guessing he still has a long ways to go until they can be true friends. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, my family, ramen, foxes, walks, and other stuff. What I hate? Rude people, bullying, harassment, bright lights, and thunder. My hopes and dreams? I don't think that's any of your business to know."

"Why is that?" Frowns Kakashi, wondering what might have come to pass for the jinchurriki.

Shurring, the blonde answers, "I can't tell you."

"Oh, I see," Kakashi decides to stow that away later to discuss with Minato, deciding to move along to the first task for the day. "Alright then. Introductions aside….I want to see what you all can do. We have this training grounds for our meetings, training practices, and so forth."

"We don't have a mission today?" Pouts Naruto.

"Nope," Kakashi gives a small smile. "Perhaps later on in the week we will. Until then I want to see what you all are capable of. It'll help me gauge how I'll progress your exercises."

"Fair enough," concedes Sasuke.

"Fine," Naruto guess he can make do with this.

"Cha, we can do it," cheers Sakura, trying to bring up the moral.

"Yes, well, let's do this one at a time. There are targets set up, stumps and trees to use your taijutsu on, and so on. Who wants to start this off?" Implores Kakashi to his three students. "The day is young after all. We better not waste it."

The three share looks amongst one another again. It takes a few minutes or so to figure out the order. Eventually they get it, ending up with Sasuke going first. When he's done then it'll be Sakura's turn. Naruto will be last to go. The order might switch up from time to time depending on who feels more up to being first, second, or third. Stepping up to the palte, Sasuke takes out a shurriken, remembering how Itachi used to help him with target practice. It causes a tendril of sorrow and hate build up in his chest. When he's in the correct position, he lets it fly, hitting right on the bulls eye with no problem. He does this for two more consecutive times. When he's done showing his precision, he creates a couple of rapid hand signs. When he finishes causes a ball of flame to erupt, destroying a couple of trees. Going through his usual exercise with taijutsu and ninjutsu, he doesn't skimp on anything. He pulls out all of his arsenal, wanting to impress the sensei they have. There have been rumors that Kakashi is one of the strictest sensei's there is. The last thing he wants is to disappoint him on the first day. When he finishes his turn, he waits in anticipation for whatever comments Kakashi might have to give him.

"Well done," says the silver haired man, turning the page in his book again though keeps a watchful eye on the performance given. "Obito wasn't wrong about you. Perhaps one day you'll be stronger than Itachi."

"Hn, good," smirks Sasuke, stepping aside to sit on the sidelines, deciding to watch his other teammates go through the same thing, guessing he can find it useful to study their methods and such.

Next up is Sakura, taking a deep breath before letting it go. Remembering her mother's training, she channels chakra into her fists. Going through with the cherry blossom bomb, she creates a small crater in the earth not too far from where she had been previously standing. There are a few decently sized rocks nearby. Pulling out a few punches, she turns them to dust. Showing off her further taijutsu skills, she finishes up when her time is up. Studying her methods, Kakashi discerns that she's definitely a successor in the making. It makes him start to wonder what personal training Tsunade must have been giving her. It seems that it has indeed been paying off. It's a good start to letting her full potential flourish out. The same can be applicable to Sasuke and Naruto as well. Panting lightly, she turns to Kakashi, waiting anxiously for what he might say. It's not long of a wait until she receives his feedback to what she's shown him.

"Well, I can say that your mother has been teaching you well. What else can you do aside from taijutsu?" Kakashi inquires, needing to know all about his students even though he has given a good look over their files.

"I can heal normal to moderately severe injuries. Mama has also been teaching me how to cure people of genjutsu and how to prepare antidotes for poisons," replies Sakura without hesitation, knowing he needs to be aware of what else she's capable of to help out the rest of the team.

"That's good to hear," dos Kakashi, giving a slight smile to her. "You've done well."

"Thanks," smiles Sakura gratefully.

Stepping aside to sit by Sasuke on his left, she waits to see what Naruto will show. None of them really know what he might display. Kakashi has a good idea what he's capable of. What he doesn't know is about what special training that Kurama gives him. It's something Naruto doesn't allow most to know except maybe his parents. Moving into position, he deliberates for a moment or two, having some ideas of how to go about this. Kurama tells him some things she has on her mind, giving him her advice before he goes through with this. When he feels ready, he begins. Creating some hand signs, he causes a puff of smoke to appear before it disperses to show a medium sized fox with nine tails. To people who aren't jinchurriki see it as a normal fox even though the eyes are a bit different. However, Naruto has him seeing the truth that lies beneath the heavy henge set in place. Giving a grin, the fox trots to beside him. The vixen gives a yip, not minding this beast form of hers. Soon enough they'll have all the right materials to have her be in a more humanoid form to protect him better. This current form is merely temporary. Creating a few more hand signs, he creates a ball of wind in hand. With the help of some demonic chakra makes it easier to create a Rasangan without having to use clones. Some who have the knowledge know that the process is in the works. Thrusting the ball right at a tree causes it along with the surrounding area of about a decent amount of space to be blown away as well. It'll take using the giant form of it to create way more damage than this. What the two plan is to show the minimal amount of what Naruto's capable of. It won't be good to show everything on the first day. Besides, they both want there to be plenty of tricks both their sleeves during missions. Showing some other ninjutsu skills, he transitions to taijutsu. Going through exercises of punching, kicking, etc. seems good enough. Aside from that, he goes through a bit of the target practice. What most people's vision won't have seen is when he brought out Kurama is that he used a normal summoning technique of cutting his thumb to use a little of his own life essence to bring her out. The dissension she normally is in can be rather boring at times. This allows her to have some free movement at her disposal. It might cause more attention to brought to them with doing this. They have taken the risks into consideration. The pros outlay the cons for Kurama and her host to be honest about it. When he's done, he goes to sit down. Kurama trots over to lie down by his side, resting her head on her forepaws, looking at Kakashi squarely in the face as if silently challenging him to question her choices.

"Hmm, well, all I can say is that…..this is unexpected," says Kakashi in shock of what he's seen, stowing his book away for the time being. "That's all I require of you today. We'll meet again right here tomorrow."

"Ok," the three agree, dispersing to go their separate ways.

_Naruto…..be careful with what you're doing. I've given Minato and Kushina my word to protect you. Kurama…..I don't know what you're up to. You best not put him in any danger. _

()()()()()

When the trio go their separate ways has each of them going home. It's not necessary for them to be wandering around the village when they have no errands to run. Sasuke finds it almost an obligation maybe to accompany Naruto. Maybe it's just the fact of what Naruto has let him know about his usual walks that makes him want to be there. It's still a complete and utter mystery to him as to what urges him to do this. It feels out of the ordinary for him to even do something like this. With the fox in her miniature beast form trots beside her host, she sniffs the air to notice that someone is following them. Identifying the scent, she relaxes at seeing it's just the Uchiha.

"What are you doing, teme?" Asks the blonde when catching sight of the raven haired male.

"To walk with you," replies Sasuke simply. "What else, dobe?"

"I don't know," sighs Naruto, feeling glad that he's been Abel to bring out Kurama. "This is her by the way."

"Oh," giving a glance at the vixen standing protectively beside Naruto, he gives a nod to her. "How have you been able to do this?"

"Just a summoning justu," answers Naruto casually, keeping his voice quiet when discussing the nine tails around someone. "She's been teaching me special training when I sleep. That's when I can be in her dimension."

"Hn, I see," murmurs Sasuke, taking it all in gradually. "You must be powerful then."

"I'm still a kit by her terms," huffs out Naruto, receiving a low growl from the fox beside him. "But I am definitely growing. Someday I might turn into something else the more I expose myself to her chakra."

"What?" Snaps Sasuke in concern. "Isn't that worrying you?"

"No, it happens to anyone that's a jinchurriki," Naruto shakes his head at him. "It's ok that you don't understand it that well. Most people usually don't anyway. We're almost at the Namikaze compound."

"It seems so," agrees Sasuke, guessing there's more than what meets the eye when it comes to this particular comrade of his.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Be safe on your way home."

()()()()()

While her two male comrades go their own ways home, Sakura takes her time. Tsunade doesn't expect her back anytime soon with knowing how Kakashi works. Walking through the streets, she soon gets lost in her thoughts. The past couple of days have been nothing she thought to expect when starting at the Academy. At least she feels comfortable with her comrades. The others that they'll be working with if their teams are put on a partner mission seem nice enough too. With not paying attention to where she's going, she accidentally bumps into someone. Helping whoever it might be up, she does eventually catch notice of the identity of the person. It almost relieves her that it's not Ino this time. Heat rushes to the raven haired girl's cheeks, accepting the items she accidentally dropped from the collision.

"O-Oh, hi, S-Sakura-chan," stammers out Hinata at seeing her crush.

"Hey, sorry about this," says Sakura in concern, hoping the heiress is ok. "I completely got lost in my own mind. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N-No worries," smiles Hinata softly, putting her concerns at ease.

"Are you on your way home too?" Sakura asks, figuring she can try to have some conversation with her before heading the rest of the way home herself.

"Y-Yeah, Kurenai-sensei finished up early," answers Hinata, feeling a little more at ease after being given her stuff back in her hands. "I-I'm guessing you're in the same boat."

"Yep. Kakashi-sensei finished up quickly too. I guess since it's the first day they just want to see what we can do first," shrugs Sakura. "I hope we both can become stronger from what they can teach us. I mean I know Mama has been training you, Ino, and myself. I'm sure our sensei's can teach us more."

"T-True," nods Hinata in agreement.

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?" Asks Sakura hopefully, knowing that her mother likes to do her training practices before any of them head out for school.

"O-Of course," her cheeks redden a little. "I'll see you then."

"Sounds like a plan."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it. Somehow I managed to make it longer, but that's probably due to having more scenes planned out to sort through. I have many more scenes for next time and further chappies of this. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	6. Gust

**_Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. I apologize for the wait. My original series is taking up more of my focus. I'm just oh so obsessed with working on it when I'm thirty thousand words away from completion. Plus, once it's all done I will be looking to hire an editor. I'll also be starting up the second book after the first one is done. I do want to work on more original series, but I'm not sure if I want to do it while during the continuation of Lunar Blitz or when it's done. _**

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 5: Gust**

The next evening, Kakashi sits in his room, idly reading the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. One day he hopes to meet the author of his favorite series. Of course he's already gone over the files of his students, having put down notes of what has gone on the previous day. Pakkun sits nearby on his bed, having his head resting down on his forepaws. Growing bored, he wonders when kakashi is going to get up to go outside. It takes some time until he finishes up, hearing a light knock at his door. Quirking a brow, he wonders who it might be. It's doubtful that it's Sakumo. Rarely if ever does his father come to call on him. Sighing, he reluctantly gets up, opening the door to see who it is. On the other side is Iruka. Blinking in surprise, he doesn't think to expect that the brown haired man might come to see him. Standing there in the doorway awkwardly, he doesn't know what to say.

"Look, I know it's late, but you dad let me in," explains Iruka hastily.

"What do you want with me then?" Kakashi asks, guessing he can at least hear him out.

"I might have some information on your students," replies Iruka, having been given a different file than Kakashi when he took them on as his own students.

"I already know what my godson is," sighs Kakashi, doubting that Iruka can tell him anything he already knows.

"No, that's not it," shaking his head, he hopes to be let inside.

Stepping away to give him some room, Kakashi guesses he can allow him in, "Go on."

"Naruto isn't what he seems. Everyone thinks him as an idiot, but he's just putting up an act," explains Iruka.

"Oh?" Raising a brow, he does find this interesting. "That's something new."

"Yeah," nods Iruka. "I don't know why he does it."

"Most likely to hide whatever he's doing with Kurama," replies Kakashi, recalling the fox creature that now stays near Naruto. "It seems she's found a form outside of the cell, but isn't set free of him."

"Wait, what?" Blurts out Iruka in shock of hearing this.

"He used a summoning justu when he showed me what he can do. It brought her out, but not in her full form. It's more of a miniature one of what her beast one is like," says Kakashi in great detail, not skimping out on anything. "I don't know if she can take her humanoid form in this state yet or not."

"That's not good," frowns Iruka. "What can we do?"

"Nothing. This is Naruto's choice to make. I can protect him from anything that people here can do, but when it comes to demons…..that's Kurama's job to keep him safe."

()()()()()

Sitting outside on the rooftop, Naruto likes to go here when he can't sleep. The vulpine creature sits beside him, keeping a watchful eye out. There are more dangers now to them that she's out of the dimension she's normally in. The thought of all that goes against them does weigh heavily on both of their shoulders. Still being a child of eight years so far, he wonders what the rest of his life is going to be like. Is it going to be full of adventure? Or will it always be ridden with troubles?

"You're overthinking it too much," says a feminine voice from the fox by his side.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that," scowls Naruto, jumping at the sudden sound though relaxes when realizing that it's just her. "But yeah maybe your'e right about that…. I don't know really."

"You know I'm going to be there with you all the way," Kurama says softly. "Someone has to protect you from other forces that might prove to try killing, capturing, or even worse to us."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks in worry.

"I suppose we can talk about this tonight. Lend me some of your strength so I can attempt shifting into my humanoid form. That might be easier to talk to than my beast one," offers Kurama.

"O-Ok," nervously, he obliges, opening his chakra channels to her to offer what she needs.

"That'll do nicely, kit," smiles Kurama before a pulse of crimson chakra consumes her before it disperses to show a humanoid figure sitting in a cross-legged position beside him. "Ah, now, that's much better."

Instead of a fox sitting there can now be seen a young woman instead. She has long red hair that falls to the middle of her back. She has fox ears along with her tails. Her eyes are a deep shade of emerald with having the vulpine slant to them. Her complexion is fair with an ample amount of muscle to her slender form. What she wears is a warrior's kimono with fishnet underneath along with a pair of heeled boots. Giving a slight smile to him, she offers a hand out to her container. Looking at her in awe, he doesn't know what to say at first. Chuckling lightly, she expects as much of a reaction.

"It's still me," reassures Kurama, feeling at ease when he grips her hand tightly. "Kushina will be alright with me accompanying you as this."

"Won't others be suspicious?" Asks Naruto warily.

"Of course not," snorts Kurama lightly.

"Why?" Naruto genuinely wants to know, being unsure of what the reasons might be.

"Because humans have little power against demons," smirks Kurama in response. "You have my power at your disposal due to our seal. Just be careful on how much you take at a time when you need it as a certain dosage does flow through your veins."

"Gotcha," nods Naruto, knowing to trust her though he does feel comfortable to know she'll answer what she can.

"Yes, wel, your parents will most likely place me as your protector. I will have a talk with them before you head out tomorrow for school," she reassures. "I might look like just a seventeen-year-old woman, but you know I am much older than this."

"Yeah," agrees Naruto. "So, about our enemies?"

"Ah yes," murmurs Kurama in confirmation. "I recall our previous conversation. There are certain forces that are against us. Well, you're part of it due to your affiliation with me. It's more likely enemies against the kitsune."

"Is it also because you're the crown prince's to your race?" Naruto asks, feeling excitement at having come to figure something out.

"Precisely so," she flashes a smile, appreciating how well he's come to quickly learn under her tutelage.

"What do we do then?" Asks Naruto, figuring she might have a plan.

"They might be working with the Akatsuki. Just be careful when we're on missions. There's no telling when one of their pairs will come out to find us," warns Kurama.

"I'll keep that in mind," promises Naruto.

"So, anything else?" Kurama brings up after a silence has fallen between them for a little bit.

"Nope," shaking his head, Naruto yawns.

"You need your rest, little one," advises Kurama, letting go of his hand to carry him back inside.

"I'm not tired," grumbles Naruto though he doesn't struggle to get out of her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," she hides a smile, taking him to his room to lie him down, pulling the covers over him. "Sleep well."

Before she can leave, Naruto reaches out to grab her sleeve, "Don't go…"

"Huh? Why?" Frowns Kurama, hoping nothing is amiss.

"Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" Pleads Naruto, staring up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Leting out a small sigh, she inwardly grimaces at how that look always makes her resolve crumble, "Very well then."

"Thanks," grins Naruto, getting comfortable under the covers as he rests his head against the pillow.

Humming low in her throat, Kurama does it to a tune her own mother used to play when she was young. It reaches Naruto's ears, causing him to feel almost instantly calm. Yawning again, his eyes flutter open and closed many times until falling entirely shut. She keeps it up until she's sure that his breathing has gone shallow, ensuring he has gone into the land of dreams. Having a fond smile crease her lips, she leaves her container's room, knowing that Minato and/or Kushina might still be up to have a word with her. What neither of the mortals know is that it's the other way around. Closing the door quietly behind her, she goes into the sitting room where she can sense one of them is waiting for her to arrive. Entering, she goes to sit down across from her previous host.

"It's good to see you again," says Kushina, seeming not to be angry at her yet.

"Likewise," concedes Kurama. "I need to talk to you. I assume your mate will be ok with me being your son's protector. Thee are forces that wage against us none of you can hope to keep him safe from. I can provide him the protection he needs."

"From your enemies you mean," glowers Kushina.

"You were in the same danger when I was sealed inside of you," retorts Kurama, her nostrils flaring slightly in irritation.

"I know," Kushina sighs, just wishing she might be able to keep him away from having to go through the same things she has.

"You can't keep him away from the rest of the world forever," says Kurama softly, sensing the conflict in the other woman. "He's already in the Academy. The more and more he goes on missions outside of the village puts him at risk."

"That's where you come in?" Kushina asks, having a good idea where this is going.

"Exactly," smirks Kurama, hoping she'll oblige to her plans.

"Fine, but if he comes to any harm I will put blame to you," she warns.

Shrugging, Kurama doesn't find anything wrong with this, "Good. You know I won't allow him to get hurt."

"Yes," sighs Kushina, feeling unsure of why she's arguing with her in the first place. "Are you going to encounter him again?"

"The bastard that controlled me to attack your village?" Kurama's lips curl into a snarl, fury boiling in her veins at the mere mention of the fiend.

"Yeah," nods Kushina, regretting even bothering to bring it up.

"At some point when Naruto is much older than he is now," replies Kurama when she has a better grip over herself. "I don't wish to cross paths with Madara when Naruto is still in the process."

"Fair enough," Kushina hopes that the fox knows what she's doing, deciding to put her faith and trust in the demon that used to inhabit her.

"Are you coming back to bed soon?" The voice of Minato calls out from their bedroom.

"Yes, love. I shortly will," assures Kushina, turning back to look at Kurama. "Keep him safe, please."

"I will."

()()()()()

The next morning, Sasuke gets up to get ready for another day. At least it won't be boring. He won't be stuck in a classroom anymore. The thought of being at one of the various training grounds is a relief. What he hopes is that Kakashi can teach him some new skills. It does sometimes feel like he pales in comparison to his other two in comparison. Though he knows that his bloodline is what sets him apart from the rest. Obviously he does regard Naruto on par with him more than anyone else in the entire village. Heading out after washing up, getting dressed, and having a quick bite to eat has him having a little more pep to his step. It's more than he ever has before. The thought of seeing Naruto again each day does bring something for him to look forward to. Of course he does find Sakura good enough too. It's just a different energy. It's the best that he can think of to put it into words with what he feels. It doesn't take him long to traverse through the village to reach their meeting spot. Arriving there, he notices that both of his teammates are already there.

"Hey," Naruto jumps up to rush over to see Sasuke. "It's about time you got here, teme."

"Hn, I know," dismisses Sasuke, giving a nod to Sakura. "Who's this?"

"Um, you know what I spoke about yesterday?" Asks Naruto nervously, receiving a nod from the Uchiha. "This is her. She has a different form to sort of blend in with the rest of us."

"I'm his protector if you will," giving a bow, Kurama grins. "It's nice to meet you, Uchiha. You seem to be one of the good ones from the smell of it."

"You know nothing about me," says Sasuke in confusion.

"Perhaps," shrugs Kurama, righting her stance after dishing out formalities with Naruto's friends. "I will be accompanying Naruto inside and outside of the village."

"Hi," waves Sakura, noticing the older girl.

"You're Tsunade's child, correct?" Kurama's lips crease a little bit, receiving a nod from her. "It's good to meet you."

"S-Same here," she stammers a little, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. "I'm Sakura."

"Kurama," answers the redheaded female. "It seems Kakashi isn't here. You all aren't going to be on a mission until later. So, he probably wants you to go through practice training as a team."

"We need to wait for him though," pouts Naruto.

Tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, Kurama acquiesces, "Alrighty then. Well, you can at least do something instead of sitting around doing nothing."

Sweatdropping, Naruto speaks up, "Uh, we usually just wait around for when he'll show up."

"I see," huffs Kurama, crossing her arms over her chest, still being in her warrior or rather samurai kimono, having a certain style about her when it comes to her clothes, having a fearsome katana in a sheath on her side.

It takes about an hour before a puff of smoke appears. When it clears away can be seen the silver haired man in question. Seeing him for herself, Kurama frowns, wondering if this human can truly protect her kit as well as she can. Perhaps it's a maternal instinct. She knows that Naruto views her as an older sister, but for her it's a different way. She views the blonde as if he's her own kit. Noticing the feminine individual in their midst, Kakashi gives a nod, having been given the information necessary from a meeting with Minato himself. It's why he's late this time. The Hokage needed to have a meeting beforehand to go over the accommodations. It's not something he's particularly happy about. It's nothing he can argue against anyway unfortunately.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life today," explains Kakashi offhandedly. "You know how it is. Today we're going to go through tree climbing, water walking, and so on. It's best to make sure you can keep up when we're traveling and during any battles."

"Ok," nods Sakura, thinking that this might be easy.

"I'll just watch," opts Kurama, figuring she'll just need to stand back and watch during times like this.

"Thanks," grins Naruto, feeling at ease with her around, knowing she means well even though her methods are sometimes questionable.

Moving over to the trees, the three genin go into position. Each of them are at an individual tree. Iruka told them all about how it's done. Putting what they've been taught into action is going to be interesting to say the least. Sakura goes first this time, managing to go all the way up without any issue. She has been told that she's one of the handful that has perfect chakra control. Sasuke gos next, but falls on his butt when he gets halfway up. Naruto manages to get all the way up without falling down, recalling the lessons that he's been given by Kurama. When he jumps down onto his feet like a cat, he goes over to the raven haired boy, hoping he might be Abel to help him out. Holding out a hand, he feels Sasuke grip it, accepting his offer to help him up. When he's back on his feet, he looks up at the tree with one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Stupid tree," grumbles Sasuke.

"Try channeling more charka into your legs," advises Naruto. "And your feet too."

"Hn, ok," replies Sasuke hesitantly.

At first he feels reluctant to accept the blonde's help. Then again, he sees that his two teammates have gone up the red with no complications. It brings forth a new surge of determination. Giving it another try, he does what Naruto let him know about. Pumping some more chakra into his legs and feet, he manages it much better than his first try. When he gets all the way up, he looks down with a smirk. Accomplishing the task, he walks all the way back down to practice it some more. When they're all done with that part of the training for today has them move over to the pond not too far away from the trees. They get into a line facing the body of water.

"Now, it's time for the second test," says Kakashi, feeling pleased at seeing how they work together through the first task. "Walking on water isn't an easy thing. So, don't sweat it if you don't get it the first try."

"Hn, we'll see," mutters Sasuke, still having Uchiha lessons ingrained in his mind, knowing that for his clan that they must always strive for perfection.

"It'll be fine," reassures Sakura, glancing over at Naruto to receive a thumbs up from him.

"Yep," nods Naruto, giving a light pat to Sasuke's shoulder.

Flinching, he goes first. Contact with someone else isn't something he really likes. Well, it's more likely that he doesn't have the hang of it yet. Maybe he will if he lets others in. It's unlikely though with what he's been through already. Remembering what happened from the previous task, he tries the same sort of thing. By channeling chakra into his feet, he manages to walk across the water with little to no issues. Standing on the other side on the grass, he waits for the other two to get over there. Sakura goes next, managing to walk across it just fine. The last to go is Naruto. Somehow he manages it with no difficulties too. Frowning, Kakashi gives a sideways look at Kurama, having some suspicions that it might be her influence to strengthen Naruto more so than he's supposed to be. Then again, he guesses that he can't blame her, having no idea what it's like. When all three of his students finish up the two tests, he has a set of bells in one hand. This is what he's been building up for. Besides, it's something that Minato has done when he was a student. Catching all of their attention, he begins letting them in on the last task for the day.

"You see this set of bells I have?" Asks Kakashi, receiving nods from all three of them. "Good because this is the last part for today. You have the rest of the time to get these from me. If you fail then you will go right back to the Academy."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei," interjects Sakura at noticing something. "There are only two bells there."

"Does that mean someone will automatically go back if we win?" Asks Naruto in concern, wanting to prove his worth.

"Yeah, pretty much," answers Kakashi simply.

Shaking her head at this, Kurama decides to be silent about what it really means, "You got this, kit."

Giving a slight nod, he appreciates the support. It does make things easier with her around out in public than always being in the imprisoning cell. The three students wait for the sound off. It takes a minute or two before kakashi tell them to go. Seeing that Sasuke and Sakura have gone off in different directions, Kakashi opens his orange book again, flipping to the next page. Doubting that it'll go smoothly, he knows just to bide his time. What he doesn't take into account is what's aiming for him right now. Not expecting anything, he grimaces when a Rasangan hits him square in the stomach, causing him to put his hands on his knees to brace himself. The bells don't drop though. It'll take more than that to get them out of his grasp. Besides, these are team exercises after all.

"Nice try," says Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to reveal three shadow clones of himself. "Let's see how this goes…"

"I'll give everything I got," says Naruto stubbornly, creating more hand signs to cause a bunch of his own shadow clones to appear though these aren't for the offense.

While Kakashi has been taking his sweet time to get to this point, Naruto has had some suspicions of what else they might be doing here. So, he spent some time before this started to compose a plan with Sasuke and Sakura. Being the distraction, he hopes that the other two can get the bells. There's a ball of flame that volleys out of the leaves, getting rid of one of the Kakashi shadow clones. A punch to the ground has Sakura coming out of a hole in the earth, effectively getting rid of the second one. There's one clone left. When that one is taken out then they'll need to hunt around the surrounding area for where the real Kakashi is. Surveying their strategy, Kakashi feels taken aback, impressed by how they work all too well together. It makes him proud to see this happen, guessing they will do well as his students. It makes him think that he might need to have a word with Minato about receiving a higher ranked mission when they receive their first one next week.

"There's one left," points out Sasuke, revealing himself as he jumps down to stand beside Sakura. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"I'll do it," offers Naruto since he's only been the distraction so far, gathering a lot of chakra before having a wave of wind escape after he blows a breath out, effectively taking the other clone out from brute force of the clone hitting a rock from the brute force of the breeze.

"Wow," blinks Sakura in astonishment of what Naruto has done. "That was great!"

"Thanks," grins Naruto sheepishly.

"Hn, not bad," shrugs Sasuke. "But we still need to find the real Kakashi."

"You'll find him in due course. He's somewhere in the area here. Do some searching if you will. I have faith that you all will succeed. How you attain it will be fun to watch…"

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I hope you all enjoyed. It seems I'm able to crank out some longer chappies for this. So, at least there's some progress. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	7. Firefly

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. Well, at least something is sticking for me. Sometimes that comes and goes. If it does the latter then I know it'll come back eventually. The more I work on stuff the more I can crank out updates to post. So, I'll see about my other fanfiction stories getting some updates in the near future. Just be patient with me please, ok? Thanks y'all._**

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 6: Firefly **

In Amegakure, the Akatsuki have their plans set in motion. It'll be many years until they procure the jinchurriki depending on whether or not the groups succeed in their capture. Until that moment arrives has various preparations that need to be set up. Besides, there are certain forces that the leaders are associating with, knowing that there are risks in doing so. Those are ones worth the price though for the alliance and power that's given in return. A spiky orangey red haired man sits in a chair, having breathing problems. Normally he's in his machine that keeps him safe, putting his strength in his other paths to see to his affairs. This one requires him outside of it, being given a summons by the leader of the other forces they are affiliating with here. Konan remains nearby in case Nagato needs some assistance, worrying about his health at seeing how far it's gone down.

"Awww, have you two been waiting on me?" Smirks a raven haired male with ruby eyes, having a pale complexion while wearing all black. "It seems you're not getting any better there, darling. You might find it in your best interest to allow me to help you out. You know what I can offer is more of a cure than any of your human methods."

"How do you know that for sure?" Nagato asks warily, managing out a few words even though his lungs protest against him.

"You put your trust in me and vice versa once we made the pact," replies Madara simply, allowing a glimpse of his demonic form to show, having his horns appear at the top of his head along with his obsidian wings to sprout, having intricate markings all throughout his skin. "It's pleasing to see you have one of my kin in your midst. Is he aware of what he truly is?"

"No," shaking his head, Nagato frowns. "I'm aware of our deal. What does it have to do with accepting your help to solve my condition?"

"It's merely a service. Don't worry that pretty head of yours too much," he teases, smirk still in place while he speaks, allowing his true form to dissipate back into himself though his needle sharp teeth and markings remain.

"I see," murmurs Nagato, giving it some thought though struggles against the burning sensation in his chest.

Moving closer to him, Madara reaches out, lightly tracing his fingertips across the places that are causing the Akatsuki leader the most strife, "I can take all of your pain away, love. All you have to do is say yes. It can be gone in an instant."

What he's not telling Nagato is how he'll manage to do it. Playing on the desires of humans is a fun game for those of the demonic race. Besides, they just adore sowing chaos into the mortal realm. To have this fine man as his own is something he hopes to accomplish. There's indeed a price to pay for even accepting this part of his assistance. The more that his venom flows through Nagato's veins means the more he'll change into something like himself. The fortunate part is that's what he's aiming for. Extending a hand to him, he kneels in front of him, looking up at Nagato through his lashes with a coy smile. He can sense the desperation to be rid of what he's always been dealing with, but he's waiting for when he'll get the right answer. It won't take much to push him in the direction he wants.

"Alright, I suppose I can accept this," he manages out in barely a whisper, starting to lose his strength.

Getting back to his feet, Madara catches him in his arms right about when Nagato loses the strength he has. Konan looks on in worry, deciding to leave them be for the time being. It doesn't bother him whether or not she stays. Holding him in his embrace, his lips crease into a small smile, seeing Nagato's lilac ringed eyes close. It seems that he might even be on the brink of death with the illness he's been facing. It doesn't surprise him. Murmuring a few words into his ear, he coaxes Nagato to open his heart and soul to him. It doesn't take long until he pours some of his own chakra into him, knowing this will forever change him into something entirely different. When he finishes up, Madara carries him to his room, setting him down on the bed before he sits on the edge of it beside where the other man lies.

"When you wake…..we'll see what other work can be done here. There's much that still requires to finish up before we can start hunting down the jinchurriki. Besides, I hope to see Kurama again after our little argument last time."

()()()()()()

Back in Konoha, the trio decide to scout out for where Kakashi might be. Kurama has given them some hints. It's better than nothing to go off on. After their recon has them finding out where he's hiding. The three huddle up, having a little talk about how they'll manage to steal the bells from him. When they finish up, the trio jump back into the trees, going from one to another until finding the clearing where their sensei is idly waiting for their arrival. Landing on the ground on the exterior perimeter, they see that Kakashi isn't going to be using any of his clowns anymore. Closing his book, he stows it on his person before turning his attention to his students.

"Oh, I see you've found me," notes the jounin, wondering as to how they'll manage to succeed on this task. "Let's see if you have what it takes to get these bells from me. We don't have all day."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking," Naruto rolls his eyes, creating a flurry of hand signs before a dragon created out of wind chakra forms, billowing out to engage with the water dragon that Kakashi creates with his own hand signs, watching the collision to have both dissipate.

"Not bad," shrugs Kakashi, creating his mud wall jutsu when he senses that Sakura might try getting at him with some of her formidable taijutsu.

"He's not making this easy," says Sakura at noticing the defenses he brings up.

"Hn, I can tell," agrees Sasuke, creating some hand signs of his own, throwing another fire ball Kakashi's way. "But we're not giving up yet."

"That's the spirit," grins Naruto, creating more hand signs to have multiple shadow clones appear to begin attacking Kakashi from all sides.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Kakashi thought this might prove troublesome. At least his assumptions are proving correct. Kurama watches from the sidelines, finding some amusement in Kakashi's struggles. She stays out of this, knowing that Naruto needs to do this on his own. It's been a known fact for quite some time that her host has been wanting to prove his worth. It's not an easy life to live being a jinchurriki. Very few even understand what that life is like. It does please her to see that he's using the training she's been giving him to good use. While the shadow clones distract Kakashi has Sakura sneaking up from underground to swipe the bells from his belt, disappearing back the way she's come to stand beside Sasuke with the bells in hand. Seeing this, Naruto disperses his clones, grinning in satisfaction at seeing that they have been able to win.

"Huh, well, it seems you've done better than I might expect," notes Kakashi, being aware that most think him the strictest sort of sensei. "But you all know that there's only two bells there."

"One of us has to go back to the Academy," sighs Naruto in disappointment.

"Not really," admits Kakashi. "That was just an empty threat to give you some motivation. I wanted you all to work as a team. It seems you've done very well from what I've seen. You all pass."

"Yay!" Cheers Sakura.

"Awesome," Naruto beams in glee, feeling glad he's done all that he can to make sure his teammates succeed, having thought he might take the fall to let them keep going on this route though feels better to know what it's been really about.

"Hn, yeah," nods Sasuke, shaking his head a little at how his other two teammates act sometimes.

"That's it for today," says Kakashi, taking his book out again to flip to the next page. "I'll be seeing you all back here tomorrow."

With those parting words has him disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three genin are able to go their separate ways again. Kurama goes to travel with Naruto, keeping him safe from any civilians that might want to prove him harm. At least with her around now makes things more at ease to walk around. The last thing she wants is anyone to be cruel to her container. Perhaps she does think of him as her kit. It's something she doesn't let Kushina know, having no idea how she might react if she finds out about it. Glancing over her shoulder, she notices that Sasuke is following them again. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he stops him in his tracks.

"I think he wants to talk to you," says the redheaded girl, having no idea what this might be about.

"Huh?" Tilting his head to the side, Naruto wonders who it might be though doesn't have to wonder for long.

"It's me," one of Sasuke's eyebrows twitches in annoyance, walking a bit more to be on Naruto's other side.

"Oh, what's up?" Asks Naruto, his energy coming back in stride, having used up a decent amount of chakra during the test.

"Obito isn't going to be at home much longer," says Sasuke, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, being a little nervous about asking this.

"You'll be alone," says Naruto, expression softening in empathy towards him. "I understand."

"How?" Sasuke blinks in surprise.

"I live with my parents, but because of Fluffy here I have always been feeling alone myself," admits Naruto quietly.

"Sneak out when you can to the Uchiha compound," says Sasuke, still unsure what's urging him to want to spend more time with the dobe than necessary.

"Ok," agrees Naruto, not having to take much time at all to go along with this.

"See you then," waves Sasuke before he goes off to head home.

"What's that all about?" Kurama asks curiously, having her own suspicions about it.

"I don't know," sighs Naruto, guessing he'll find out soon enough, going back to walking again though Kurama still holds his hand.

"I'm not Fluffy," grumbles Kurama, walking again too when he starts to go back on the move.

"I beg to differ," he hides a smile, liking how their balance is between the two of them.

Shrugging, she decides to let it slide. At least now they both have a nickname for one another. The two walk in relatively companionable silence the rest of the way back to the Namikaze compound. When they arrive, Kurama lets go of his hand, having him go in first before she does. Closing the door behind her, she sees that Minato is there instead of Kushina this time. Scurrying off to see to his chores, Kurama watches him go. It seems that whatever might be bothering the Hokage is something she has to deal with on her own. It's not the first time she's had to do this anyway.

"Yes?" She asks him, having already caught wind of him staring at her. "Are you really surprised to see me in this form?"

"No, I guess not," he averts his gaze, collecting himself before continuing. "I know you have my wife's support. I'm still a little uncertain about what's going on here."

"It's none of your business," bristles Kurama, hating it when people question her. "I'm doing all I can to keep him safe from Madara and the Akatsuki. Your student can only protect him from mortal dangers."

"You might be right there," concedes Minato, deciding to be on the air of caution around her. "Can you honestly blame me for worrying about the welfare of my child?"

"No, of course not," scoffs Kurama, wondering what he takes her for. "I consider him as my own kit after all. I don't allow my own to get hurt. If they do then the culprit pays dearly with possibly their own life."

"That's good to know," sweatdrops Minato. "Do you think they will come for him anytime soon?"

"No," Kurama shakes her head. "They won't until he's much older. They have preparations to see to before they can further implement their plans."

"Oh," Minato takes this all in, guessing he'll take comfort where he can in this situation. "That's good I guess."

"Yeah, so, do I have your blessing or whatever to keep doing what I am doing or not?" Kurama asks bluntly, her tails still bristling a bit.

Holding up his hands, he shows that he means no harm, "Of course."

"Good, you better," grumbles Kurama, heading upstairs to Naruto's room since he'll be there after his chores and supper is over.

Sitting down, she runs a hand through her hair. It's been such a long time from last when she's been in this form of hers. It feels so carefree to be out of the imprisonment. Well, she still is sort of with the seal. The one that's on Naruto is the same that's on her. It's what keeps her from being entirely set free. If that day comes when she is, Kurama hopes that Madara won't try to gain control over her again. The mere thought of that bastard makes her tremble in rage. The last words he said to her during that time still haunt her. Shutting her eyes, she clenches and unclenches her hands at her sides. From time to time her nails switch from claws to nails. The shifting between forms is something she has no problems with due to having a lot of practice before she got put into any sort of seal within someone.

_What's with that face, darling? You know that you enjoy all of this destruction. I've done it all for you. Aren't you grateful? One day I know we'll see each other again, but it won't be on mutual terms. We will be on opposing sides. I know you'll make the right choice, _is what Madara last said to her before he left Konoha on that fateful day so many years ago.

Opening her eyes again, she knows what she won't allow to come to pass a second time. Besides, she has Naruto to look out for. She can't afford to let herself slip up. The thought of what happened to her own family millennia ago does haunt her as well. It's something she doesn't think about that often. Well, it's more like she tries to avoid remembering it. Those memories still reside within her even though she struggles against allowing them to surface. Letting out a sigh, she hopes that one day she can avenge her fallen loved ones. Being the last of her kind, she has an odd feeling that later in Naruto's life that they might be able to come across other jinchurriki. It'll be helpful if they can have others like themselves on their side. She knows it'll still be a while until that can happen. It seems that it'll take a few hours until Naruto finishes up. Deciding to let herself doze off, she knows that her host will rouse her away when he's ready to sneak off. It seems that it doesn't take long for her doze to turn into a light sleep, making her wonder when the last time it's been that she's given herself the time for something like this.

()

_In a kingdom far away in the demonic world resides the land where the kitsune live. The castle in which the royals live is a building of onyx and ruby stone. The spires go up a decent amount of length into the skies. The rest of the households have other people living in there. Just the kitsune live in the castle while the other races dwell in the other households amongst Seresha. It's one of the nine kingdoms in this plain of existence. _

_In her room, Kurama looks into a mirror, wondering if she has what it takes to run these lands when it comes to that time. It won't be until her parents come to pass. At this time she's in her mid-twenties. In a formal kimono, she has her hair tied in a loose ponytail, allowing the red locks to flow down her back. The crest of her family is sown into the back of it. There's also a set of armor that she has on underneath her kimono. It's just some light weight sort. She has some heavier when it comes to certain situations. Lacing up her boots after putting them on, she wonders how long peace is going to last. Getting herself together, she heads out of her room, feeling her ears twitch at loud noises coming from outside. Walking further down the hall, she comes to find that the rest of the kingdom outside these palace walls is laid to ruins. Nostrils flaring in anger, her tails bristle, having a good idea who it might be up to no good again. It's not unusual for someone from one of the other kingdoms to try vanquishing one another. The kitsune one is the fifth to come into existence. Unfortunately, the incubi is the first kingdom that formed. Continuing on her way, she descends the front stairs to go into the entryway, deciding she can at least meet who has put her home into shambles. Whoever it might be they will surely pay for the damage they have wrought. _

_"Now, now, where are my manners?" Says a velvet smooth voice before a dark haired man comes into view. "It's not often I meet the crown princess of this kingdom. You do know all of your subjects are dead." _

_"No thanks to you," her lips curl into a vicious snarl, not bothering to hide her emotions. "I doubt you even care for what you have done." _

_"You are correct," smirks the male clad in dark clothing, having a pair of gloves with intricate runes on them on his hands while his feet have a sort of sandals upon them. "I have a deal to make with you, my dear." _

_"Don't patronize me," she warns, having her own chakra at her demand to aid her, having the red aura surrounding her in her fox cloak. "Speak your piece if you want before I shred you to bits." _

_"You can still have your kingdom," says the man in a softer tone of voice, trying to calm Kurama down from her rage though it proves a fruitless endeavor. "If you agree to help me out then you can still have a home to come back to." _

_"Oh?" She raises a brow, fists still clenching at her sides though one remains on the hilt of her blade. _

_"Yes," replies the man, extending a hand to her. "We can be good for each other. I can even help you find your mate again." _

_"You know where Shukaku is?" Kurama's attention snaps to his face, examining it closely to ensure he's not lying to her. _

_"Why of course I do," he gives a smile, knowing she has him right where he wants her. "If you agree to working under my control then I can help you find him again." _

_Hesitation comes first when she hears these words from him. The last thing she wants is to allow someone else to fool her into making any mistakes. Though having lost everyone she has known to love does weigh on her heart oh so heavily. Losing her home and kingdom will be even harder with no place to come back to. Sighing, her shoulders slump, guessing she has no other option available to her. There's still some reluctance of agreeing to this. She has caught wind of rumors about Madara. Unfortunately, the offer he's giving her sounds too good to pass up. When else will she be given any leads on where Shukaku might be? She's been searching for a countless amount of time. It seems like this will be better than anything else she might cross paths to. Extending one of her hands, she grabs one of his own. _

_"That's what I thought. You'll see him soon." _

()

Snapping her eyes open again, she grimaces at the memories. It's not something she likes to dwell on, but no one can escape from their past. The best that anyone can do is try to move on from it. What has already been written in the sands will only make anyone a stronger person in the long run of it all. Biding her time a little more, she feels a wash of relief when Naruto finally arrives up in his room. Seeing what state she's in, he frowns in concern.

"What's wrong?" Asks Naruto gently.

"It's nothing," dismisses Kurama, not really wanting to talk about it right now.

"Ok," agrees Naruto, deciding to drop it until she's ready to talk about it.

"So, you ready to go see him or what?" Kurama asks with a smirk.

Heat rushes up to his cheeks as he nods, "Y-Yeah, I think so. I probably just need to be back in a few hours. I usually don't get checked on during the night."

"Good," Kurama doesn't mind him going out, figuring during the night will be safer for him than during the day. "I'll stay here to help cover your tracks. Plus, if either of your parents do come to check on you."

"Thanks," says Naruto, giving her a hug.

Gingerly, she hugs him back, hoping he'll be ok, "I'll see you soon."

"Ditto," he grins before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

_Kit, don't do anything stupid. Then again, I guess we are safe in the village here. Maybe I'm worrying too much. If so, I suppose it's normal._

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I hope you all enjoyed. I apologize if it's a little short, but I'm trying to make chappies a bit longer whenever I can. At least I'm keeping up with updating something. It's better than nothing. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	8. Frost

**_Hey y'all! Well, here we are again with the next chappie for Spirit Dance. This is proving to be fun to write. Hopefully the same goes with reading it. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I try my best to catch them, but sometimes a few slip through somehow…. I don't know how though._**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 7: Frost **

Sitting in his room, Sasuke has already had some supper. At least Obito makes sure to keep things well stocked up. It's the little things that he does that keeps Sasuke thinking he's on his side. There are very few people that he trusts. Thinking about his brother, Sasuke knows one day in the near future he will go searching for him. There have been some odd dreams he's been having as of late. Shaking his head, he tries to get rid of those thoughts. It'll do him no good daydreaming when waiting for the blonde to show up. Starting to become a little impatient, he smirks when hearing a tap at the window. Getting up, he goes to open it, letting the blonde inside of the compound.

"Good, you're here," says Sasuke, feeling a wash of relief come over him.

"Of course, teme," scoffs Naruto, appreciating the help inside, feeling better of his feet on the floor of the room rather than the windowsill. "So, what's this all about?"

"I thought you might be able to tell me more," admits Sasuke, going back to sit on his bed, motioning for Naruto to take a seat where he likes to.

Deciding to sit on the chair at his desk, Naruto pulls it out before plopping down onto it. He also turns it around so he's facing his teammate. It causes sapphire to meet onyx. For some reason, the way that Sasuke looks reminds him of someone Kurama has let him know about before. It makes him hesitate a little. Does he let Sasuke know everything? Or does he give half the truth with leaving some things out? Deciding to reach out to Kurama for help, he knows that she probably has the right answer. The last thing he wants to do is provoke her ire.

_Yeah? _Kurama asks, picking up on her container's thoughts.

_What can I tell him? He wants to know more about us, _replies Naruto nervously, not liking how Sasuke is slowly starting to become impatient.

_Doesn't he deserve to know? Well, he can about some things. Tell him about what his bloodline really is. I can tell he's starting to start on that road, _answers Kurama to the best of her ability.

_Thanks, _he smiles, turning his attention back to Sasuke. "Ok, I think I can do that for you. Ask away oh mighty Uchiha."

"Cut the sarcasm," one of his eyebrows twitches in annoyance.

Holding up his hands, Naruto still smiles, "Ok, ok, I get it. You don't need to be so grumpy all the time."

"You don't need to be so cheerful all the time," counters Sasuke.

"Fair enough," shrugs the blonde. "So…..what do you want to know first?"

"How did it happen?" Sasuke wants to know first out of everything he can ask him.

"It was when I was born. Kurama was controlled by someone to destroy the village. The only way to save it was my dad sealing her inside of me. Kurama's previous host was my mother," says Naruto, having already done a check aside from closing the window to feel at ease no one will eavesdrop on them.

"I see," he nods, taking this all in. "Can she tell what these dreams I've been having are about? It seems so real when they happen. It's kind of like the past where I can be a part of it, but I can't do anything to interact with anyone."

"Oh," scratching the back of his neck, Naruto hopes he can do this well without upsetting Sasuke too much. "That might be what happened in Kurama's kingdom. In the demonic world there are nine kingdoms that formed ages ago. Kurama's is the fifth."

"Who destroyed it?" Sasuke asks him curiously, finding this all rather interesting.

"Madara Uchiha," says Naruto bluntly, knowing he can't beat around the bush with this.

At hearing this name causes Sasuke to become immediately silent. He always thought that his elder had been dead for the longest time. To know that it's him that he sees during those lucid dreams cause him to feel uncertain. What is he supposed to feel when he knows that his elder hasn't been doing much good in whatever world he resides? If Madara is someone from there then does that mean he might be the same thing? Sighing, he tries to regain his composure. There's a few hours he has here before Naruto needs to head back to his own home. The best thing he can do right now is not put that time to waste.

"What is he?" He asks the other boy warily, not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

"An incubus," replies Naruto, hoping he can do some good by supplying Sasuke with the information he wants. "Kurama says that you and your brother are like him. She also says that you won't become one until you're older. Itachi already is one, but she doesn't think he knows it yet."

"Oh," says Sasuke, unsure of how to react to being given this dump of information, giving a slight nod of thanks. "I think that's all of the questions I had."

"Ok, will you be alright?" Naruto asks in worry.

"Hn, don't worry about me, dobe," reassures Sasuke hesitantly, cracking a small faint smile.

"Alright," Naruto looks at him as if he's not really convinced, getting up from the chair to head over to the windowsill again, knowing his time is almost up. "I got to head back home now. I don't want my folks catching on that I've been out without Kurama."

"Very well then," agrees Sasuke, watching him go with an impassive look although on the inside he's a wreck.

When the window closes shut again, he's left alone in his room. Holding his head in his hands, he tries to get a grip on himself. At least he can have some comfort in knowing. There are some words from those dreams that does stay with him even when he wakes. It reminds him of his goals, wanting to make them a reality in due course. The memories of all he's lost stokes his determination to see it through to the end.

_You must be lost, little one. This isn't a place for someone like you. Well, at least not yet. One day when you grow strong and powerful enough…seek out Orochimaru. He will assist you in gaining everything you need. After you're done with him…..I know you will come right here to me. You'll come back home where you belong, _are the words that he remembers hearing from the dreams.

Well, that's what it usually is. Rarely does it ever deviate from this. Regaining a sense of himself, he decides to try getting some sleep. Tomorrow will be another day of training. All he can do is continue improving himself. The first step is awakening the bloodline within him. It'll take quite some time until he accomplishes it. Besides, it's just a short term goal in the long run of it all. Settling down under the covers, he closes he his eyes to find himself in a restless sleep.

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Suna, the Kazekage finishes up his duties before returning home. There is where he lives with his wife and three children. The kids that he has are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The last of the trio is a troublesome one for him. A while ago is when the one tailed raccoon dog demolished majority of their village. It took quite some time afterwards to rebuild everything. The way he managed to save the people was sealing the demon inside of his youngest child. It's never been an easy time since that moment. It does make life interesting, but it also stresses out the Kazekage immensely. Instead of seeing to his kids, he goes into his room, going to lie down after a long arduous day of work. It doesn't ease his mind that his wife has begun falling ill.

"Why does father hate me?" Asks the nine year old redheaded boy, sitting in the living room with his mother while his older siblings have gone out to play with the other kids.

"Because he doesn't understand you, sweetie," his mother says in a soothing voice.

"But he doesn't even look or talk to me," points out the seafoam-green eyed jinchurriki with a pout. "Am I even his son?"

"Gaara," she sighs, putting her hands on his shoulders gently. "He has a lot on his mind. You know as the Kazekage he needs to do everything he can to protect his village including all of us. He doesn't have much or if any time to spend with his family."

"Oh," Gaara looks down, having a gourd on his back that emits red sand out of it though the intensity of it depends on his emotions. "Why can't I go out and play with the other kids?"

"Because you are different," she tells him, regretting even speaking those words although it's the bittersweet truth.

"So, I'm a monster after all," says Gaara icily, moving out of her reach as the sand swirls around him fiercely. "What everyone says is true…."

Looking at her youngest child in sorrow, she wishes there's something she can do to help him. She despises feeling so helpless when tragedy is the only thing that he has been given in his life so far. Noticing he seems to be getting upset means he will be sleepy afterwards, feeling alarm bells sound off in her mind. Trying to reach out, Gaara moves further out of her reach. What can she do to help him feel better?

"I'm sorry," is all she can think to say.

"I know," says Gaara quietly, allowing his eyes to fall close.

Sand begins to whirl rapidly around him. His form begins to shift to allow Shukaku to take control. With his control taken away has Gaara being unable to stop what's about to come to pass. It's not until later that he wakes up, Kankuro shaking him awake. Blinking his eyes open, Gaara looks on in confusion at the destruction in their home. There's a body on the ground that isn't moving.

"What happened?" Asks Gaara, hoping his older brother can tell him.

"It's nothing," replies Kankuro, not wanting him to see it. "C'mon, I'll take you outside. You want to play with us, right?"

"….Yeah," getting up off the ground, Gaara walks out of the place with his sibling.

Temari and Kankuro share a look. The two of them are two years older than Gaara. They know what has happened here. It saddens them so, but nothing is able to stop Shukaku when Gaara falls asleep. The best thing that they can do as his siblings is to ensure that he doesn't find out the truth of their mother's death. Following after him, Kankuro trots to keep up with him. Going out into the dunes, the two play with a rock that they kick back and forth.

_It seems they want to keep secrets from you, _says the voice of Shukaku in his host's mind.

_It doesn't matter, _replies Gaara offhandedly, continuing to kick the rock back to Kankuro when it's his turn. _I know it was going to happen. At least she was one of the few people that don't see me as you. _

_True, _murmurs Shukaku in agreement. _Your siblings do as well. _

_Yeah, I still have them. The rest of the world….I don't know. They all probably are the same as the villagers here…._

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Amegakure, preparations are still under way. Having everything in motion makes the further steps to come to pass all the easier to put into place. Already having sent a message to Orochimaru, Madara knows that the Sanin will have no problems taking Sasuke as a pupil when the time comes. While that's all done, he does need to speak to Itachi. There are some things he needs to know. Getting up, he assures Nagato that he won't be too long, letting him know where he'll be in case he might need him. Leaving the room he's been in with his mate for a while, he exits out into the hallway. It doesn't take long to locate the raven haired man. Sometimes he can be found in the living room reading one of his books. Turning the page, he pays no mind to someone approaching him. Picking up the sound of footsteps nearing him, he sets his book down on his lap, deciding he can pick it back up sometime later whenever he has some free time on his hands.

"Hn, what do you need of me?" Itachi asks when seeing it's just Madara.

"We need to talk," he replies simply as if it's common sense. "Come, we'll go to a more private area."

"Alright," getting up, he obliges to follow him.

They go into another room, closing the door behind them. Ensuring that it's soundproof, Madara puts up some protective wards to ensure that no one will eavesdrop on their conversation. What he's about to tell Itachi is something he doesn't want the others to catch wind of. Well, at least not yet that is. Collecting himself, Itachi remains calm on the outside. His father's teachings still remain with him, knowing he must always strive for perfection in everything and anything he does. Madara finds those teachings a little frivolous though understands their importance. A short span of silence falls between them until the discussion begins.

"I'm sure you have questions," says Madara, deciding to wait a bit before showing him his true form. "Are you aware of where I come from?"

"No," replies Itachi without an ounce of hesitation, knowing to show no weakness in the face of anyone.

"Well, I am from the first kingdom in the demonic realm," answers Madara casually. "It's where our clan is from."

"What does this mean?" Itachi furrows his brows in thought, wondering if this means that he might have the same condition as his elder.

"You know it already," smirks the older male, feeling pleased that he's already put two and two together about this. "Our entire clan is from the first kingdom. You and your brother are just like me. Danzo had you take out the others except for Sasuke and Obito because he knows of how powerful we truly are."

"I see," taking this all in, Itachi gives a slight nod.

"You've probably already noticed the changes in yourself," continues Madara, feeling at ease to see Itachi is taking this better than he previously thought to expect. "You have the Managekyo so far. I hope that you might have the rest that comes with it by this point. Your little brother still has a long way to go until he has anything like you and I."

"Perhaps," shrugs Itachi. "Is that all?"

"It seems so," answers Madara, allowing him dismissal when they finish up.

Leaving the room, Itachi has the door shutting behind him as he enters back out into the hallway. Being with his own thoughts, he thinks about everything that Madara has let him know about. To find out about the kingdom his clan is from does intrigue him. What does anger him is how Danzo used him. One of the few things he swears is that one day he will seek his vengeance on the man that orchestrated the decimation of his family. It does help a little to know that his younger brother and his closest cousin still remain alive. It's only a matter of time until they too find out the truth. What worries him is how they'll handle it whenever they figure it all out.

_Sasuke…I hope someday you can forgive me for what I have done. When you are old enough to come find me I will let you know the truth. After you know it all then you can either kill me or be a part of the organization. I know you'll make the right choice. _

()()()()()()

The next day, everyone in the Leaf goes about their daily business. Getting up, Naruto yawns, having not gotten much good sleep. Noticing this, Kurama frowns in concern. There's the possibility that they might be given a mission earlier than next week if they're lucky enough. When the blonde is out of bed, he goes to wash up and get dressed, knowing today will be another one full of training. When he's done, he heads downstairs with Kurama at his heels. Having a quick bite to eat, he heads out for the training grounds. Following after her container, she has some things on her mind that seem to be distracting her. Arriving at the meeting spot, the two notice that Sasuke and Sakura are already there. Kakashi is nowhere in sight yet. It seems that he's late as per usual.

"Hey," greets Naruto to his comrades.

"Hn," grunts Sasuke in response, not feeling up to talking much right now.

"Hi," smiles Sakura, feeling glad to see at least her comrades are here on time.

"Hello," waves Kurama, not minding the others attitudes, guessing it's better than nothing.

"So, it seems we got to wait for him again," sighs Naruto, plopping down on the ground.

"Yeah," agrees Sasuke.

"I don't know what his problem is. I mean can't he at least let us know if he's going to be late?" Complains Sakura.

"He might be held up by something," suggests Kurama, trying to brighten up the mood here.

"Possibly," this time it's Naruto that shrugs.

It takes about an hour and a half until Kakashi arrives, "Hey, sorry I'm late. There was a black cat that crossed my path."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura says, "No, you're just late again."

Ignoring the complaints about his tardiness, Kakashi holds his orange book in hand, idly reading while giving attention to his students, "it appears that Hokage-sama has given us a mission sooner than I thought."

"Really?" Naruto jumps up in excitement, wondering what kind his father has given them.

"That's good," nods Sasuke, his interest perking up, wondering what kind they might have been given.

"What is it?" Sakura asks.

"We're going to be escorting a builder to Wave," explains Kakashi, knowing this might be a level higher than they might be ready for though he has trust in his students capabilities. "It's a C-ranked mission. It might go up depending on what we might come across on it. We'll be heading out next week for it. So, you all better get ready."

"Right," the trio concede on this, feeling glad that the Hokage has faith in their abilities aside from their sensei of course.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kurama brings up the subject, having some suspicions that the mission being given is not going to be as it seems on the surface.

"Well, these three are going to spar," replies Kakashi simply, turning the page to the next in his book. "That's all we'll be doing today. We won't be seeing each other again until we need to leave next week."

"Ok," Naruto wonders how this is all going to play out.

"Sounds good," Sasuke has his own worries on his mind.

"We'll do our best," Sakura tries to bring some moral here since her two teammates seem a little gloomy for some reason.

Staying on the sidelines again, Kurama observes their sparring practice. It seems that the process is going better than she thought. It's pleasing to see how strong and smart Naruto has grown under her guidance. To those in village they might see him still as the idiotic knucklehead, but any shinobi and kunoichi see differently. Those who aren't civilians can see through the facade to notice what lies underneath it. It takes a few hours until they all finish up, having all done well even though it's just some ordinary practice work. When they're done, Kakashi gives a dismissal to his students, disappearing in a poof of smoke to go about his own affairs. The three genin say their goodbyes to one another before parting ways. Kurama follows Naruto as per usual, walking alongside him on his left. They travel in companionable silence for a while. Both of them remain alone with their own thoughts. It takes a short time until one of them breaks it.

"What's really wrong with you, Fluffy?" Naruto asks quietly.

"I'm not sure what you mean, kit," sighs the redheaded female, hoping that they might not have to have this sort of conversation.

"There's been something bothering you," points out Naruto, seeming to not be letting it up until she tells him.

"If I spill then will you stop asking me about it?" Kurama sighs in annoyance.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto scratches the back of his neck nervously, hoping he's not annoying her too much.

"Don't worry about it. You're not making me mad or upset," she reassures him, catching onto his emotions as she usually does due to the seal. "It's just my past. It bothers me from time to time how I even let Madara have control over me."

Naruto holds one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze, "But you won't let it happen again."

"Correct," Kurama gives a slight smile, appreciating how understanding and kind he is.

"I know you and you know me," says Naruto quietly, still holding her hand. "When we do cross paths with him I know we'll be more than ready for him."

"I hope so. That won't be for many years. So, we have time to spare to grow stronger for when that moment comes."

()()()()()()

Arriving back home, Sasuke walks in to find Obito there. It's unusual to see him when he gets back from training practice. When the older Uchiha catches notice of Sasuke, he turns around to face him. It seems that he's been preparing supper for later for the two of them. Giving a slight smirk, he shrugs as if nothing's wrong. It makes Sasuke wonder if Obito already knows the secrets about their clan. It doesn't appear like he does though Sasuke decides to remain wary. Being on the air of caution is sometimes the best course of action.

"Hey," says Obito, breaking the silence between them. "How was it?"

"Fine," replies Sasuke, not really much of a talker usually though he does has his moments.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Obito, having been the one to take up the role as Sasuke's caretaker and guardian ever since the tragedy.

"Kind of," replies Sasuke, looking down at his feet. "Are you going to leave soon?"

"What? Of course not," scowls Obito. "Rin is going to move in here. She and I have discussed it a lot. She thinks it's best that I stay here to keep a watch over you. I don't think you deserve nor want to be alone. Am I right?"

"Sometimes it scares me how you know what I might be thinking," answers Sasuke wearily.

"Heh, I just have the knack for reading people I guess," he smiles, going back to chopping up vegetables and fish, deciding to prepare some sushi for them. "Rin won't be moving in until next month. We thought it might be best to give you some time before having to adjust to someone else being in the compound."

"Hn, I see," nods Sasuke, guessing that makes sense as he goes to sit down at the counter, watching Obito work on preparing the rolls.

"I know it's been hard for you. It has for me too. At least we have each other. I believe and know that Itachi is out there somewhere. I promise you that when you are older than you are now I'll let you go search for him. It's only right for you to have the opportunity to reunite with him."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm thinking in a few more chappies there will be a time skip to when they are thirteen. That might work out well hopefully. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	9. Mist

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. Well, this is turning out to work all too well. It's fun writing out the scenes and all. Hopefully it's a good reading experience for y'all. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 8: Mist**

A week comes to pass, giving all enough time to see to preparing for the mission. There has also been plenty of training they have done too. Currently, it's a day away from the one where they'll be heading out on their first mission. It seems that Kakashi isn't going to call for them today. It doesn't bother any of the trio that they have a day off. It makes sense anyway to have at least one day to themselves. Heading out of the house, Naruto does his best not to attract any attention. The last thing he wants is to get unwanted attention from others. Noticing him leaving, Kurama decides to follow after him. The least she can do is continue her job with protecting him. The two walk in a companionable silence for a while. I'ts not until they get to a point where she speaks up.

"So, what's this all about?" Questions the redheaded female, having some suspicions herself though she doesn't always know what he might be thinking.

"I don't know," sighs Naruto, halting in his tracks for Kurama to stop beside him. "Am I ready for this?"

"Of course you are, kit," scoffs the kitsune, wondering what's brought this on exactly. "I'll be there too, you know."

"Yeah, but still," he looks down at his feet.

"Look, just tell me already what this is really all about," prompts Kurama, knowing the direct approach is the best at times. "I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

"I guess I'm just nervous," Naruto replies, throwing out a possibility to see if that might be the reason behind what he's feeling at the current moment.

"That's normal," reassures Kurama, doing what she can to help out. "You'll have Kakashi and your comrades by your side. No longer do you have to go it alone."

Hearing these words puts him at ease, making him smile, "Thanks, Fluffy. I needed to hear that."

"No problem," she spares a faint smile in return though her ears twitch a little, catching the scent of something. "Don't go that way…."

"Huh? But this is the usual route," says Naruto in confusion, wondering what she must of come across.

"Ok, fine, let's go. Just don't say I didn't warn you," replies Kurama in frustrated bewilderment, guessing this might be a good test for him anyway.

Still a little confused, Naruto decides to shrug it off. If she's not going to tell him then he might as well see what's got her in this sort of mood. It's better than avoiding it all together. Continuing on the way he's been going, he yelps in alarm when a hand grabs him by the throat. In the alleyway that the individual resides in the shadows of, Naruto is brought eye to eye with an amber-eyed male. The man gives a cold smile to his captive. Naruto wriggles in the man's grip, trying to get free of it. For some reason whoever this is seems stronger than anyone he's come across so far in his lifetime. Though that might be an understatement since he hasn't really gone outside of the Leaf's walls before. Raising her hackles, Kurama steps over to the threshold of the alleyway, glaring daggers at the person that has her shot in his clutches. One hand of hers resides on the hilt of her blade, more than ready to fight if the situation requires for her to do it.

"You had him willingly walk into a trap, darling? Now, now, I thought you knew better," hisses out the velvet smooth voice of someone she thought might not show himself until much later.

"Let go of him," snarls out Kurama.

"Ah, ah, I think not," smirks Madara. "I have not come here to fight you, my dear. It's just a mere warning."

"Speak it and let him go," demands Kurama, still in a readying position for battle.

"Perhaps," smirks the elder Uchiha, raising the blonde in his grasp up to eye level. "Do you know who I am, little one?"

"Yeah," replies Naruto before spitting in his face.

Grimacing in annoyance, Madara wipes it away as if it's nothing, "Well, it seems her attitude has been rubbing off on you. At least she's keeping you informed. If you know me then you know what I'm capable of."

"Maybe," putting on a brave face, Naruto manages to channel chakra through his system, drawing on the demonic reserves inside of him to make a red aura appear around him as if in a shield of a fox cloak. "Let me go!"

"Soon," promises Madara, turning his attention back to Kurama. "We will conquer this world soon. The preparations are already underway. When your host turns nineteen will be the moment this world is owned by my kingdom."

"You and what army?" Challenges Kurama, doubting that he even knows where Shukaku is in the first place.

"I have my resources," assures Madara, finding amusement in this exchange of theirs. "I'm aware that when your kit here turns of age he'll be done with the process."

"How do you know of it?" Demands Kurama to know as her tails bristle behind her, itching for a moment to drive her blade through him, wanting to obtain her own vengeance for those she lost though knows this isn't the time for it yet.

"As I have said….I have my resources," answers Madara as he none too gently drops Naruto onto the ground before kicking him to the side, making him grit his teeth from the pulse of pain radiating through him. "You can have your container back. I'll be taking my leave now. I can assure you that these nations will belong to me."

"Get back here!" Yells Kurama, unsheathing her blade as she lunges forward, missing him when she tries to jag at a vital spot.

Disappearing into smoke, Madara laughs as he departs from Konoha back to Amegakure. Cursing under her breath, she sheathes her weapon back into its holster on her side. Kneeling down, she scoops Naruto up into her arms. Deciding that the streets aren't safe, she runs all the way back to the Namikaze compound. From what Madara told them means there's indeed some trouble brewing. The two thought that this day might be drama and stress free. Apparently that notion is blown away out of the waters. Once they're inside, she puts him down on the couch, getting the medical kit from nearby. Opening it, she gets out the antiseptic to disinfect his wounds after carefully lifting his shirt to see the damage. Frowning in concern, she does feel a little relief at seeing it's nothing too bad. It's just a couple of cuts, maybe a few broken or bruised ribs, and a good amount of bruising. Applying it to the spots, he winces at the sting from it. Getting out some bandages, she wraps them around the spots to make sure they will heal properly. When she's done, she doesn't notice that Kushina stands there nearby with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's going on here?" Naruto's mother demands to know.

"The streets aren't safe anymore," says Kurama flatly, letting her know what recently went on before getting here, finishing up quickly enough. "Minato needs to know too."

"You can see to him later," says Kushina, letting out a sigh at hearing this news. "We both knew it wouldn't last for long."

"Yeah," nods Kurama. "He won't be done changing until he's of age. You know what it's like."

"Your point?" Huffs out Kushina, not really liking to be reminded of it.

"Just saying is all," shrugs the kitsune, leaving Naruto to rest on the sofa. "I'll take him up to bed later to rest. We can't let him out for the rest of the day. He'll be fine to go on the mission tomorrow."

"How do you know for sure?" Kushina asks worriedly.

"Because I saw to the injuries," points out Kurama simply as if it's common sense. "Humans can't heal him like me nor my chakra can. My energy flows through him. He heals a lot quicker than anyone else."

"Ok," it seems that she's been able to satiate Kushina, putting her worries at rest. "It's not going to get any easier."

"No," admits Kurama, wondering what's prompting this to come about. "That's just how it is. Being a jinchurriki is not a fair life."

"I know," agrees Kushina quietly, remembering the time when she was once one, idly wondering if it might be fate that her son is one too after her.

"it's not hereditary," Kurama gives a light laugh at sensing where Kushina's mind is going. "it's just a coincidence that he's one too. At least I can do more for him now. It's better late than never, right?"

"Yes," nods Kushina, leaving the fox alone as she thinks to go look for her husband to warn about what's come to pass.

Shaking her head, Kurama doesn't know what warning him about it will do now. It's after the fact by this point. Turning her back to the woman, she looks down at the sleeping Naruto. It does feel good to know that her work has done well for him. What she hopes is that she'll still be able to protect him as he grows older. The fears and worries that she has are unlike no mortal's can ever hope to be. Sitting down on the floor next to the sofa, she stands guard. Sure, inside the house is probably safer than out of it. From their previous encounter tells her to remain on the air of caution. Once in a while she glances over to check on him. Thinking over what Madara said, she knows that what's about to happen later in time is inevitable.

_We'll be ready for whatever may come. I can't let him down when there's so much at stake to lose. _

()()()()()

The next day, everyone gathers at the front gates instead of the training grounds this time. Waiting for their sensei, Naruto does feel better than yesterday. He let Sasuke in on what happened though, having trust in his comrade. All of them have what they'll need. It seems that Kakashi wil be getting there with the bridge builder instead of meeting him earlier. It takes about an hour until the two other members of the group shows up. In their sensei's company is an elderly man. Standing beside the blonde, Kurama has some worries about this, wondering if they might end up in a worse situation than they think.

"This is Tazuna," explains Kakashi to his students. "We'll be escorting him to the Land of Waves."

"Are we going to go now?" Complains Naruto, being a little impatient with how long they have already been waiting for them to show up.

"Hn, I suppose so," shrugs the gray haired man, understanding how his students might be a little on edge.

With those last words has the group heading out from Konoha. On the path, they jump from tree to tree. They travel in companionable silence for quite some time. Kurama doesn't mind this sort of travel, but finds it a little slow. Naruto might be feeling better, but he's not fully healed up yet. When he accidentally falls, she catches him in her arms. The others look at the two quizzically.

"What? I'm his sister," snaps the kitsune, knowing this excuse works well on humans that don't know the real story. "I have to look out for him."

"Right," nods Sakura, thinking it makes sense, giving a light smile. "Be more careful next time please, Naruto-kun."

"I'll try," promises the blonde, not minding Kurama carrying him when he's still not in the best shape.

"Hn, I see," Sasuke seems a little unconvinced that Naruto might be ok, deciding to wait until they set up camp to question further about it.

The group continue on their way until about a day and a half goes by. On the evening of the second day, they all set up camp. Kakashi starts up a small fire, not wanting them to gain any unwanted attention. Each of them get out their tents and bed rolls. Setting up a little bit of a larger one, Naruto is trying to make sure there's room for Kurama. She helps him out, noticing he's still struggling a bit. When it's all done, he goes to lie down on the roll, having Kurama see to changing the bandages.

"It's opened up again," she tells him quietly so none of the others overhear her, frowning in concern at noticing there's a larger opening than before with the cuts and all. "I wonder what he's done to make this happen…. If it's not fully healed tomorrow I will need to carry you tomorrow."

"Oh," sighs Naruto, hoping that things will eventually get better. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she cracks a small smile, putting on some clean bandages after disinfecting the wounds and putting ointment on them.

Putting his shirt back on when she's done, Naruto smiles, "Can I piggyback tomorrow if it's not done healing?"

Laughing, Kurama shakes her head at him, "Sure, kit."

What none of them notice is that there's a heavy fog rolling in. It doesn't seem to be a natural one. Picking up on something, Kurama goes out of the tent to stand guard. When she goes out gives Sasuke the opportunity he's been hoping for. Going into Naruto's tent, he gains the blonde's attention. Quirking a brow, he wonders what he might want. Sensing around, he notices something doesn't seem right either.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"Huh? Nothing," replies Naruto, unsure why he's bringing this up.

"You have bandages," points out Sasuke. "I'm not stupid."

Sighing, he hopes that this might be something to talk about later, "Yesterday I was attacked by Madara. He got the jump on us."

Widening his eyes in shock, Sasuke asks, "What? How?"

"I don't know," Naruto wishes that he knows that answer too. "All he gave us was a warning."

"What was it about?" Sasuke asks him, wanting to know more.

"I can't tell you here," replies Naruto in concern, not wanting someone to eavesdrop if he allows someone else in on it.

"When?" Questions the Uchiha, having some impatience when it concerns someone of his own clan that's messing with his teammate.

"Back at home," replies Naruto, doubting that here will be the perfect place to have that sort of conversation.

"Ok," he guesses that he can oblige to this.

"Anyway, what's with the fog out there?" Naruto changes the subject, figuring that they need to talk about something else.

"No clue," shrugs Sasuke, getting up to head outside to see what's going on.

Gingerally, Naruto gets up to go outside too. Kurama is blown back by a sword, grimacing at the force of it. It seems that there's some sort of figure looming in the concealment of the mist nearby. The chakra coming off of the individual brings malice and killer intent. Kakashi notices this to, having already been putting into motion precautions to protect his students while also giving them enough of an opportunity to fight as well. Kurama has her own sword out of its sheath, managing to block another thrust of the opponent's sword. Going through multiple hand signs, Kakashi creates the water dragon to dispel enough of the fog or mist to reveal who they're up against here.

"this is a challenge I've been waiting for," says a deep gravelly voice. "Heart, kidneys, liver, jugular, head, and spine….. So many choices to decide on how to take out my prey…."

"Zabuza," greets Kakashi on recognizing the voice, having told Sakura to keep guard on the bridge builder.

"The copycat himself," smirks the ex-swordsman, hefting his mighty blade to go against him instead of trying to continue against the redheaded kunoichi.

"What? Am I not enough to battle?" Huffs Kurama, still having her sword out of its sheath.

"We'll all have our time defeating him," reassures Naruto, creating a few hand signs to unseal two of the tails.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Asks Kurama in alarm at noticing what he's doing.

"Trust me," says Naruto with a grin. "I know what I'm doing."

"Ok," deciding to still worry about this, Kurama knows to have faith in her host even though it does still bother her.

Crimson energy covers over him in a makeshift fox cloak. Two tails erupt from his back as his usual sapphire eyes turn a fox-like hue. Catching a glimpse startles Kakashi. Trying to keep focus, he decides to do his best to distract Zabuza in the meantime. Dodging his sword, Kakashi zigzags a bit to keep him busy. Sasuke looks over at Naruto, finding it not unusual to see this happening. The same sort of aura is over Kurama as well for the beast and container to both have their fox cloaks out. Using some hand signs, Naruto creates a larger Rasangan than before, throwing it right at Zabuza when he has a straight shot at him. It causes a decent amount of damage to the surrounding area along with dazing their foe. What they don't know is that Haku remains hidden nearby, observing the fight for now. It won't be until later that he'll step in to save his master at the last moment. Barely Zabuza manages to collect himself, trying to shake off whatever has hit him. It seems that he doesn't notice it's come from Naruto. All he does know is that it was from one of the others in Kakashi's company. Using some hand signs himself, Sasuke manages to launch a fire ball in Zabuza's direction. It might cause him to put his attention on the Uchiha, but he doesn't really care. Attacks come from all directions, making Zabuza a little confused with the barrage coming at him. Hefting his sword again, he thrusts it forth, hoping to make some more damage in the people he's been given a contract out to take care of.

"I don't think so," hisses out Kurama, blocking his move with her own sword. "Kakashi, do what you need to do to end this."

"Right," agrees Kakashi, reaching up to lower his mask down to reveal the eye with the Uchiha bloodline in it, having been given it by Obito in one of their missions that had gone awry.

Zabuza glowers, trying to move away from the girl that's trying to keep his sword from moving away from continuing to remain blocked by her own. Stubbornly, she keeps up with his blows for blow, not letting up to allow him to try going after any of the genin. Creating a flurry of hand signs, Kakashi tries his best to go with his strongest attack, managing to cause a large chunk of damage on him. It's enough for him to cough up blood. Kurama makes a few jabs with her sword, creating some burning damage too with her chakra. Though the burning amount from her chakra is enough to blister skin to the point that it bubbles to fall away to reveal bone.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke asks, thinking that their assailant seems pretty much finished at this point.

"He's not going to be moving anytime soon," points out Sakura, hoping they can get a move on.

"We need to make sure he's dead," sighs Kakashi, wishing that they can just leave without having to make sure he isn't going to come after them again.

"Are you sure?" Frowns Naruto, being unsure if that's the right answer for this.

"He's right," concurs Kurama, trying to help dispel the uncertainty that the trio are having about their sensei's choice. "He and I will see to it. You all go ahead with Tazuna. We'll catch up with you shortly."

Nodding, the three genin flash-step away from the area. They leave with Tazuna in tow, hoping that their sensei and Kurama will be ok. Naruto knows to trust Kurama, dispelling the two tails he let free, panicking a little when it seems to not be working. Sensing this, Kurama sighs in annoyance, hoping that this might not happen now of all times. Finishing it up quickly, she sees another male jump out of his hiding place. Stopping him in his tracks by raising her blade, Haku stands not too far from where Zabuza's form lies on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snarls out Kurama, using a little intimidation at her disposal.

"I….I came to collect my master," manages out Haku, trying not to let her get the better of him when sensing what tactic she's using.

"Oh really?" Moving over, she places the tip of her sword against Zabuza's throat.

"No, don't!" Cries out Haku in alarm.

"Or what?" She challenges him, pressing the tip a little harder against the man's neck, receiving silence from the dark brown haired male. "Hmph, that's what I thought. Look kid, I'll give you a deal, ok? If you two leave us alone you won't die today."

"But we were given orders by Gato to take out anyone that's protecting the bridge builder," explains Haku.

"Well, I'll ask you this then. What's more important to you? Following some old man's orders or keeping your precious master alive?"

"Just leave me here," croaks out Zabuza, having trouble even getting a few words out.

"What? No, of course I won't," objects Haku.

"So, what'll it be?" Kurama presses, requiring an answer before either sparing or taking Zabuza's life away from him.

"I'll take him away from here. Gato won't be pleased, but oh well," admits Haku, going over to help Zabuza to his feet before having him lean against him for support. "Your life is more important to me than following his orders."

"Hmph, some might think you foolish, but you're a good kid," says Zabuza before he coughs as his lungs protest against him from talking too much.

"Careful," Haku worries about his health. "Let's get you home so I can see to you properly."

Watching the two leave, Kurama shrugs. At least they won't be bothering them any longer. It might have gone a different way if they weren't prepared for the worst case scenarios. Going to catch up with the others, she notices that Kakashi is looking at her curiously, guessing that he's trying to make her out. Giving a smirk, she finds it amusing when others try to even attempt such a thing. Going to see to Naruto, she examines what's happening to him. Closing her eyes, she manages to seal the two tails away that he let free.

"You still have a long ways to go, kit. Don't worry too much about it because you're definitely getting somewhere here."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I hope you all enjoyed. This is still really fun for me to write. Hopefully I can get to working further on my other fanfiction stories soon to update some other stories. I'm not sure when that'll happen, but it'll be in due course. Just be patient with me please, ok? I'm trying my best here to keep up. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings! _**


	10. Roar

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. I hope you all are loving it so far. I mean I know I most certainly am with writing it. Fight scenes have always been a struggle for me, but I've been working on it._**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. _**

**Chapter 9: Roar**

_Five Years Later _

A span of time has come to pass for the Five Nations. Being of thirteen years of age, Naruto feels more at ease in his own skin. He's grown stronger and all, hoping to get a spot in the Chunin Exams. Well, he's tried every year that he's been able to participate, but he hasn't won yet. It doesn't have him giving up hope anytime soon. Kurama has been watching over him, guiding him on his training to have him be ok with what he's becoming. At this rate he's at least able to use two out of the nine tails. It does make her proud to know that one day soon he will become a kitsune too. The others have been doing their best to work harder as well. It seems that Sasuke is able to use more along with awakening his bloodline. When they caught wind of it makes Kurama worry. Sakura has been able to progress in her training as well, being able to heal a wide variety of injuries along with getting better with her taijutsu. It'll still take a few years until she has an inhuman strength like her mother. One day, the group is given a summons to their usual training grounds.

"What do you think it's about this time?" Naruto asks his comrades, wearing a purple trim jumpsuit with black sleeves along with a t-shirt and pants underneath along with his zori, having his pouch along with a tanto blade strapped to his right hip in its sheath.

"Who knows," shrugs Sakura, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, black leggings, and fishnet underneath along with her medical bag on hand, having a black hair tie to have her long rose hair in a loose ponytail to allow the rest to fall down to the middle of her back.

"Hn, he'll show up soon enough," shrugs Sasuke, wearing a pair of cargo pants along with a black shirt that has his clan's symbol emblazoned on the back of it while there's a red trim throughout it, having a similar blade to Naruto's on his left hip in its sheath.

"Hmph, he's always late," grumbles Kurama, wearing a dark blue samurai kimono with fishnet underneath along with a pair of her heeled boots, having her red hair held back by a black hairband to keep it out of her eyes, having her katana in its sheath as per usual.

Though instead of Kakashi appearing when they hear a poof of smoke reveals a light brown haired male. Looking at the four of them, he gives a wave. The students of Kakashi look at this newcomer in confusion, wondering where there sensei might be. To see someone else in his place seems unusual. There's a little bit of an awkward silence before anything happen. Clearing his throat, the unknown individual brings the others attention to himself.

"Hey, I'm Yamato," he says, figuring that he might as well start this off. "Kakashi is out on a special mission at the moment. So, I'm going to be your stand in sensei for a while."

"How long?" Sakura asks, hoping that it's nothing too serious.

"There's no telling," replies Yamato softly, knowing even sudden changes can be jarring for any age.

"Oh," frowns Naruto, hoping that his godfather will be ok. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Kakashi did tell me what you all are capable of, but I want to see it with my own eyes," explains Yamato, hoping that they might comply. "I know you all have been working hard the past couple of years. That must mean you have gained some new skills."

Kurama shrugs, seeing no harm in it, "Very well then…. You know what to do, kit."

"Yep," grins Naruto, thinking this might be fun.

"Hn, this is a waste of my time," glares Sasuke.

"Awww, c'mon teme, let's just get it over with," urges Naruto, trying to encourage his gloomy teammate. "Besides, the sooner we get it done the sooner we can head home."

"I suppose you have a point," sighs Sasuke, sometimes thing it when the blonde makes sense.

"He's right you know," points out Sakura, tensing up when he throws a glare her way. "Hey! You don't need to be so mean…."

"Yes, I do," snaps Sasuke.

Shaking his head, Yamato thinks that he definitely has his work cut out for him. At least it's not going to be boring. Waiting on the sidelines, he notices that the redheaded woman stands on the sidelines too. Eyeing her warily, he knows from the file of who and what she is. It sends a cold shiver down his spine at even thinking what the kitsune is capable of. It's even terrifying to think of what Naruto is steadily becoming. Waiting there, he notices that Sasuke decides to go first. Creating a couple of hand signs, he creates a decent amount of lightning in his hands for there to soon be the sound of chirping birds coming from it. Running forward to a group of trees, he lets it hit. To see how it works, he feels pleased to see how successful using the Chidori is. Bringing out his blade, he goes through various exercises. When he finishes that, he goes through different ninjutsu with fire and lightning chakra. When he's done with it, he activates his bloodline, finishing up with a powerful genjutsu. Yamato dispels it a minute after it's been put in place. Finishing up, Sasuke pants a little, feeling glad that this is done even though he does think it's kind of pointless to do this.

"Nice," Yamato tells him, liking the Uchiha's style.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke doesn't pay him much attention, going to sit down on the sidelines, waiting to see how Sakura and Naruto will do with this.

The kunoichi and jinchurriki share a look. It doesn't take long for them to figure out who needs to go next. Naruto decides to go last, letting Sakura have her time in the spotlight first. Going through multiple exercises with her taijutsu, she shows how truly strong she is. She's getting quite close to destroying large boulders. When she finishes up, she gathers various herbs nearby that grow in this area, putting them in her medical bag. The ones she manages to find are useful to heal burns, damage from ice, anti-inflammatory, a low painkiller, and low poisoning. When she's done, she feels rather pleased with her work. Yamato has been given a report before this about how Tsunade has been teaching her daughter in the ways of becoming a medic. What he also knows is that she aspires to be the next greatest doctor in all of the Five Nations. At the progress he's seen here, Yamato has no doubt that she'll obtain her goal in maybe three more years at this rate.

"Wow, that was great," says Yamato, wanting to give them all praise where it's due.

"Thanks," smiles Sakura, going to sit down on the sidelines by Sasuke's right. "My mother has taught me well of course."

"It looks like it," Yamato turns his attention back to the field, anxiously anticipating what he might see from Naruto.

"Have no doubt in him," chuckles Kurama lightly at seeing his expression. "I think you'll enjoy seeing what he has to show you."

"Ok," Yamato nods, figuring it best to take her advice.

Moving his position into his stance, Naruto puts his hands together, creating a seal to open. When it does has one tail form. He's still at this first stage where he can only bring out between one to three tails. Crimson energy covers his form as his features become more fox-like. When he finishes this up, he creates some more hand signs to create a large sized kitsune creature out of wind. After a moment or two has there being some lightning thrown into the mix. Kurama nods in praise, having been trying to teach him to see if he can use more than just one element. Most people can use at least two. Finishing it up, he has the creation set forth, using a pounce with claws extending and teeth barring to destroy a decent amount of the surrounding area. When the dust settles has the creature he's created to disperse after giving a bow. Blowing air from his mouth, he forms a cyclone of wind, pivoting to set it out. The chaotic whirling of it all makes some of the people nearby anxious. Dispersing it quickly, he smiles impishly. This is just one of the things that he can create. Obviously like anyone else he does have his weaknesses and limits. When he finishes up his display for good, he feels some fatigue come over him.

"It'll take a bit out of you doing this for too long," sighs Kurama, turning to Yamato with a frown. "That's all for now, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so," nods the wood nature male, guessing there's nothing else he needs to see, chalking up the fact that the group he has to oversee here is quite interesting.

"Good," taking Naruto's hand, she walks out of there though guesses that Sasuke might tail them again.

"When can I be like you?" Asks Naruto quietly after he makes sure no one is eavesdropping on them.

"You're already halfway there," she points out, hiding a small smile at how adorable her host can be at times. "You won't reach completion of what you will become until you're nineteen, kit. You still have a long way to go."

"That's annoying," pouts Naruto.

"It's how things work," points out Kurama, letting her smile show this time. "Everything requires patience, persistence, and practice."

"I guess," shrugs Naruto.

Rolling her eyes, Kurama knows what to expect from him by now. What has come to change for the blonde aside from his clothing is having various markings on his skin. His whiskers on his face have become more prominent along with the tribal markings there that are akin to her own. His teeth and nails have become sharper as well. His facial and body structure has moved to more of a vulpine one. It's nothing small that's come to pass for him during this transition period. It's still going to take seven more years until everything else is set in place. What Kurama also hopes aside from him being able to handle it all is when she'll be able to find Shukaku again. She wonders if he's taken his humanoid form yet, having caught wind that he has a jinchurriki too.

"Aren't you going to get ready for the Chunin Exams again? Everyone else has passed except you," says Kurama, deciding to change the subject.

Scowling, he shakes his head, "Yeah, I think they start up in a few days. I hope I'm good enough to get through it this time. It's a real pain how everyone else is already a Chunin. I think a few might be trying to become Jounin soon."

"You'll get there," she assures, patting his shoulder lightly.

"Maybe," Naruto feels his ears twitch a little bit, noticing that someone is following them, pivoting on his heel to face the Uchiha. "Huh, I wonder…..are you my stalker now? This keeps happening so often."

"Perhaps," shrugs the raven haired male, knowing they have both been training hard. "Are you going to enter again?"

"Pfft, of course," scoffs Naruto, eyeing the Uchiha intently. "I doubt you will."

"So?" Quirking a brow, he wonders what this might be about.

"Everyone else is already a Chunin or are about to become a Jounin. I can't afford to let myself fall too far behind for too long."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Suna, Gaara has seen what their father has been doing. It's not something that pleases him nor his older siblings. Ruby sand swirls out of the gourd lazily, making the redhead wonder what Shukaku might be up to. There's a certain thing he wants him to do for him. Remembering it, he guesses that he can spare some time to make it happen. It might be later than the other jinchurriki has done it. At least he's finally getting around to doing it. It's better late than never anyway. Going to his room, he closes the door, noticing it's a bit past midday at this point, wondering where the day has gone. Putting the gourd on his back on the ground, he creates an intricate amount of hand signs that includes a small sample of his own blood. It takes several moments until he finishes up, drawing on Shukaku's chakra a smidgen to finish it up. When he's done, Gaara steps away as a flurry of sand grains slides away for a partition in the ground to open up. Clawing his way up from where he's come from can be seen a dark brown haired male with canine ears and a raccoon tail. His garb is of someone from these parts of the world, but from a much further time than the current one. Blinking a few times, he allows the surroundings to come into focus. Looking down, he checks to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be. Sighing in relief, Shukaku feels glad that it seems to have done the trick. His eyes are of a dark hazel with flecks of gold, having heavy bags under his eyes though they aren't in actuality. What it really is can be seen how a raccoon's eyes are with the markings on the outer parts of them. His kimono is like a sarong that keeps his well built form clothed. On his feet are a pair of sandals. Along his waist is a sash. On it can be seen a pouch, but he also has an ancient blade in a sheath on one hip.

Smirking, the masculine individual here says to his host, "Well done there, cub. I've been itching to get out of the cell for ages."

"No problem," shrugs Gaara, having no troubles seeing to it being done. "I've never seen you like this before."

"True," murmurs Shukaku in agreement. "You've only seen my full beast form. I think this will suit me nicely enough. It's something to help blend in with you humans, but of course I can't exactly hide my true nature."

"What does this mean?" Asks his container with mild curiosity.

"It means I'm your protector as always," huffs Shukaku in response, crossing his arms over his chest. "What else might I be?"

"I don't know," admits Gaara, feeling unsure what's the right answer for this.

"That's right," Shukaku settles at feeling that they have come to good terms. "I'll be accompanying you throughout the village here and anywhere outside. I can't afford for our enemies to catch us."

"Our enemies?" Gaara asks in confusion, wondering what he's prattling on about.

"The Akatsuki," says Shukaku simply, knowing he has a lot to explain to him. "So, like the other tailed beasts we hail from one of the nine kingdoms. Kurama is the strongest. She's the nine tailed fox and from the fifth kingdom. For me…well, I'm the second strongest. I'm from the third kingdom."

"Oh," nods Gaara, taking this all in at a gradual speed. "I think you've been trying to tell me this stuff before."

"Yeah," snorts Shukaku lightly. "But you always told me to shut up."

"That's because it wasn't useful until now," points out Gaara, rubbing his temples at feeing a headache coming on from this conversation.

"Whatever," Shukaku decides not to take it too personally, knowing Gaara does mean well even though sometimes it can come off cold. "Are you going to stay in here the rest of the day?"

"No," replies Gaara, giving it some thought before leaving his room, noticing that Shukaku follows him like he said he will. "This is something I'll need to get used to."

"Probably," concedes Shukaku, wondering if Gaara might be ready for the other talk he's been needing to have with him though opts to do it later when they're in a more private area, continuing to follow after his host.

Thinking over everything he's come to learn today, Gaara guesses that it's not all too bad. At least he knows that life here won't be as boring as it has been. There's also the thought of needing to leave tonight. The three children of the Kazekage will be heading to Konoha to enlist in the Chunin Exams. It makes him wonder if he might see this other jinchurriki that lives there. For some reason or another he thinks that Shukaku and this Kurama might have something going on between them. It's just a suspicion though he doesn't know for sure. Catching onto his jinchurriki's train of thought, he has a fond smile at figuring out what it is.

"Kurama's my mate. I think when we reach Konoha we might encounter her," says Shukaku, becoming excited at the thought of seeing her again after so long.

"What do you think her jinchurriki is like?" Gaara asks, having a speculation that he might want to form some sort of alliance with whoever it might be if they're facing off a common foe.

"You'll have to wait and see, cub. It's only going to take three days travel. We should be arriving there a day or two before the exams start up. So, we need to get you practicing some more with the lessons I've been teaching you. I can't allow you to grow weak."

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in Amegakure, Nagato notices that half of the preparations are complete. It'll still take seven years for the rest of it to be done. Settling back in his chair behind his desk, he pinches the bridge of his nose. The amount of paperwork that he has to deal with as this village's Hokage is a real headache inducing chore. Having finished up the last bit for now, he relaxes, still getting the hang of the modifications done to keep him well instead of struggling for another day. Walking into the room, Madara smirks at seeing his partner's expression, finding him all too adorable sometimes.

"Indeed we do have time to rest our feet. I've had Itachi and Kisame go out on a recruiting mission," he explains, figuring that the leader of the organization he's using for his own purposes needs to be given information for what he does with his members.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's good," muses Nagato, thinking that they probably do require some new members at this point. "What will we do about the jinchurriki?"

"they'll have a window of opportunity to stop us between the ages of eighteen and nineteen," explains the incubus, having thought this out fairly far enough. "Though of course these lands will belong to us before any of them can attempt putting an end to what we've been working so hard for."

"Good to know," nods Nagato, consenting to these plans of Madara's.

"Yes, well, like I said we have some time now to relax ourselves before continuing further. I have some ideas for you and I…"

()()()()()

Having left the main base shortly after Madara has given the orders, Itachi doesn't mind the test given to him. Recruitment missions can be troublesome. At least this one he's given a file in detail about the few that he wants them to join the organization. The first one they'll find in the Rock Village. Being given Kisame as his partner a year or two after he joined has been an enjoyable partnership. Let's say that the two are partners in more than one sense. Arriving at the destination after some time, Itachi raises a hand to halt Kisame, informing him that he'll see to this one while Kisame tries to recruit the zombie duo. Approaching the site where the file says that this one frequently visits, Itachi steps into the dumpling shop. The chimes at the front sound off as he enters inside of the establishment. Going to take a seat one away from the target, he orders some dango and green tea for himself. Having his treat first, he finishes up before approaching the blonde in question. Sensing someone approaching him, the blue-eyed artist whirls around to come face to face with an Uchiha. Glaring daggers at him, he has a scope in one eye, having made it himself to nullify the effects of the Sharringan. His hair is in a high ponytail with his fringe covering one eye. He wears a pair of khaki pants along with a vest and t-shirt, having a pair of zori on his feet. There's two pouches on his belt. One holds all of his clay while the other holds his scrolls, wallet, and other items. The nineteen-year-old male has a tan complexion, keeping up to maintain his defined body. Reaching into his bag of clay, he feels the deformity on his hands chewing up the substance to create something to defend himself if this guy might prove to be someone out to harm him.

"What do you want, hmph?" Demands the blonde to know, tensing up in case he has to fight.

"You," answers Itachi simply.

"Why?" He asks warily, unsure of what an Uchiha might want with someone like him.

"To join Akatsuki," answers itachi as if it's common sense, having the utmost patience when dealing with most people.

"Look, I know I became a missing ninja six months ago, but seriously? It's you guys that come after me first, hmph," he still has one hand in the pouch of clay, deciding to remain on the defensive for the moment. "My name's Deidara."

"Itachi," replies the raven haired man, extending a hand to him as a peace offering. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. Well, at least this time that is."

Slapping his hand away, Deidara glares daggers at him again, "Why the hell am I supposed to trust scum like you?"

"Because I say so," replies itachi, activating his bloodline since it seems he has to use an anterior method here.

"Hey! Don't use that on me, un!" Shouts out Deidara in alarm, trying to get out of his field of vision.

"We'll see," smirks itachi, finding this game they're playing sort of amusing. "I won't have to use it unless you agree to joining the organization."

"No, hmph," protests Deidara, pulling out his hand from the pouch, using his other hand for the mouths on them to get to work with the clay, having them spit it out for him to get to work creating a few of his detonating spiders.

"That trick won't work on me," assures itachi calmly, managing to lock gazes with the blonde long enough to have it settle in, knowing he'll have him complying soon enough, smirking at how he's been able to pull him into his own trap.

"Oh yeah?" Challenges Deidara, clearly not going to give up anytime soon.

"I've already won," without noticing, Itachi manages to land a hit on one of his pressure points, making Deidara go limp after setting his creation roam free, catching the blonde in his arms before he can plummet to the floor.

_Well, if I wasn't quick on my feet I might of been blown apart. Then again, I know that won't happen even if we had gone any further into that squabble. At least with this catch I can show my worth. I hope Kisame has finished his part. We can't head back until we have all three in our custody._

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I hope you all enjoyed. It's good that I'm managing to keep up with the amount. I hope the progression is working out well. I try to ensure it's a steady one. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	11. Flicker

**_Hey y'all! Well, it seems that it's time again for the next chappie of Spirit Dance. It's pleasing to see how well this is working out so far. I have no idea how long this story will be, but I do know that it'll be long like all of my works tend to become. It's just how I like it to be honest. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with it. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 10: Flicker**

The next day, none of them have training practice. It's one of the few times again when they have some free time to themselves. Getting out of the house, Sakura hopes to find Hinata, wondering if the other kunoichi might want to spend some time together. Over the years the two have become closer. Sure, they do train together under her mother, but that's besides the point. It doesn't take long until she finds the raven haired female, tapping on her shoulder lightly when she sneaks up behind her. Squeaking out in surprise, Hinata feels heat rush to her cheeks, turning around to see it's just Sakura.

"D-Don't scare me like t-that," says Hinata nervously.

"Sorry," she hopes that she hasn't made a mistake here. "I didn't know."

"I-It's ok," Hinata reassures, giving a small smile to make sure Sakura doesn't make any conclusions.

"Thanks," she doesn't know what to say next, feeling a little awkward now.

"Um, d-do you want to hang out?" Offers the heiress, having a good idea why Sakura has come to talk to her.

"Yeah, I'd love to," beams Sakura, having been wanting to ask her that herself though doesn't mind Hinata asking her instead.

"Great," Hinata seems happier than she has been in a long time, following Sakura to the park nearby, always loving it when the cherry blossom trees are in bloom with how their petals flutter in the breeze to go every which way.

Walking alongside her, Sakura has some time with her thoughts. When they arrive at their destination, she doesn't think that Hinata might want to go here of all places. It doesn't bother her at all though. The park here is one of her favorite places too. They walk in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the breeze and sunshine. It takes a while until the two sit beneath one of the overhanging trees, finding it quite peaceful here. Resting her head on Sakura's shoulder, Hinata feels so at ease out here in nature. Plus, she's been wanting to have some alone time with Sakura for a while by now. It feels amazing to her to finally have that chance. Giving a warm smile, Sakura doesn't mind the contact, finding her approach so adorable. Tentatively, she wraps an arm around her.

"This is nice," says the rose haired kunoichi, finding it so relaxing out here.

"Y-Yeah," agrees Hinata, wondering if she can bring up what's been going on in the Hyuga compound to her or not.

"Hmm? Is something on your mind?" Asks Sakura gently.

"M-Maybe, but can you keep this a s-secret?" Hinata asks nervously.

"My lips are sealed," promises the medic.

"Thanks," heat rushes to her cheeks for a second time already today as Hinata gathers all the courage she has before going on about this. "My father is planning to disown me."

"What?" Gasps out Sakura in shock. "Why?"

"Um, well, h-he's not really supportive of my career nor my sexuality," she explains, looking down at her feet.

"That's horrible," Sakura hopes that there might be something she can do to help.

"Y-Yeah, it is," sighs Hinata. "Thanks for letting me talk to you about t-this."

"Of course," reassures Sakura, feeling glad that she feels comfortable enough to reveal something so personal to her in the first place. "You know you can always talk to me about anything."

"L-Likewise," smiles Hinata slightly.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Sakura asks carefully, not wanting to accidentally step on her toes.

"I-I don't know," admits Hinata, feeling a little lost.

"I'll talk to my mom. She'll be able to figure something out," promises Sakura, wanting to do all she can for her.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" Hinata doesn't want to ask for too much, but feels glad that someone at least is giving her an offer.

"Don't be silly," Sakura gives a little laugh, assuring that it's no problem at all.

"Thanks. I-I….don't know what I'd do without you."

()()()()()

In the Hatake household has there being some changes going on. It'll take a while for Kakashi to get the hang of having a step-father. He figures as long as Orochimaru makes Sakumo happy then he won't have a problem with it. One of the many things he's known for quite some time about his father is that he's been struggling with depression and suicide ever since the death of Kakashi's mother. At least his date with Iruka went well, having set up another tonight. Technically, he does have a mission to be on. What his students don't know then the better he'll be off. Besides, he trusts Tenzo to do the job. His team will be seeing more of him in the near future around anyway. What that will be is going to happen tomorrow. The least he can do is spend the time he has left spending it with someone he has attractions to. Pakkun sits nearby with his head on his forepaws, eyeing his master suspiciously as if picking up on how he might have some anterior plans in mind.

"What are we going to do, boss?" Asks Pakkun curiously.

"Father can deal with the snake on his own," shrugs Kakashi, stowing his book away on his person, having become lost in thought while reading. "I need to see Iruka again tonight before we head out for our mission tomorrow."

The canine snorts lightly, "Ok, you two lovebirds have fun."

"Hn, we will," Kakashi gives a slight smile, wondering if Iruka might have the same feelings for him since he has given consent for a second date.

"Good, you better," Pakkun gives a doggy smile, knowing that his owner will have a good time.

Getting up, he departs in a poof of smoke with Pakkun in tow as the door opens. Frowning in concern, Sakumo sighs in disappointment. What he wanted to do tonight is have a specific talk with his son. It doesn't help that he keeps avoiding him like the plague. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Orochimaru steers him away from the doorway, taking him back to the living room to sit down with him. The Sanin has taken note of what's going on here. It's not something he finds surprising. No, it's actually something he thought to expect to happen. When the two settle down, he has the white haired man face him.

"I know this is putting a strain on yourself, but maybe he's not ready," admits the serpentine male, having his own suspicions behind Kakashi's motives.

"I don't know," Sakumo admits to his partner, wishing he can do better for his son. "Ever since his mother died it's never been the same nor easier with him."

"The same can be said about you," points out Orochimaru.

"True," he murmurs in agreement. "But I haven't exactly been the best father for him."

"The past can't be rewritten. What's done is done and what's said is said. There's no foreseeable way to turn back the pages. All we can do is make each day a better one to create a brighter future."

()()()()()

"So, why do you keep following me?" Naruto genuinely wants to know, having thought to go after Sasuke this time than the other way around.

"isn't it obvious?" Replies the raven haired male, being unsure if he can vocalize this.

"No," shaking his head, Naruto really wishes that he just spit it out instead of beating around the bush.

"Have you ever felt something there between us?" Asks Sasuke carefully, wanting to word this the right way.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto gives it some thought before saying, "Yeah, I have…. What does it mean?"

"Hmph, looks like you found your mate," pipes up Kurama, having been chilling out nearby, silently observing the exchange.

"What?" Splutters out Naruto at hearing this, trying to backpedal though seeming to fail considerably so.

Sasuke smirks, "Huh, is that right?"

"It's not hidden," shrugs Kurama, not sure what the big deal is about it. "You two have chemistry."

"I don't know what you mean," heat rushes to the blonde's cheeks, deciding to stay playing dumb about it.

Sighing, Sasuke looks at Naruto, piecing two and two together, "She has a point."

"Don't indulge her," snaps Naruto.

Snorting lightly, Kurama shrugs, "it doesn't really matter. I'm just pointing out the obvious. You don't have to admit it to him, but don't lie to yourself."

"Ok," Naruto sighs, guessing he can't avoid the truth of it all. "What do you think about it, teme?"

Sparing a look at the blonde, he frowns thoughtfully, "Perhaps it can work."

"Don't be stupid," snorts Kurama lightly, shaking her head at how males can be at times. "You two will work out well together. I just know it."

"Ok, ok, I get your point," Naruto holds up his hands, showing he means no offense by what he's said. "I think it'll be fine. Besides, I think my folks have been wondering about my sexuality. I mean it's none of their business really, but if I come out of the closet to them I'm sure it'll be an adjustment."

Averting his gaze away from Naruto, Sasuke shrugs, "Obito doesn't mind. He's pretty accepting."

"Great," beams Naruto, scratching the back of his head nervously at how awkward this might be. "So, uh, tomorrow night?"

"Hn?" Lifting one of his eyebrows at him, Sasuke silently implores what he might be asking him about in particular.

"Let's go to Ichiraiku's together," suggests Naruto, inwardly tensing a bit at the thought of him possibly rejecting it.

Giving it some thought, Sasuke gives a slight nod, "What time?"

"Seven," replies Naruto, hoping that it won't be too late, growing a little nervous about what his parents might ask with him going out instead of having supper with them like usual.

"It's a date then. Bye dobe. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to see to some errands…"

()()()()()

Returning back to the compound, Sasuke holds his head in his hands when he sneaks in to his room. The last thing he wants now is Obito pestering him. Of course he knows that his cousin and guardian means well. It's just some times that he doesn't want nor need it. Sometimes he likes to be alone by himself. While at thirteen years of age so far, he hopes it'll only be a couple more years until he's ready to leave this place for good. Escaping Konoha will be his first step on the path to vengeance. It does make him hesitate a little, knowing he'll have to cut certain ties in order to ascertain his goals. Sighing, he changes his position to just lie down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. It's an hour or two that passes by until there's a knock at the door. Rolling onto his side, Sasuke closes his eyes, hoping whoever it is will just go away. It doesn't seem whoever's at the door is leaving anytime soon. The knocks aren't insistent. The attempts of gaining Sasuke's attention are few and far in between from the first one. Getting up off his bed, he goes to near the door, frowning in concern at noticing it's not Obito's usual knock. Hesitantly, he reaches out to open the door. Who he sees there is someone he doesn't recognize. it's a gray haired man with glasses, wearing concealing garb to keep him hidden amongst places he might not want to be caught in. There's a medical bag that he has clipped to his belt to ensure it doesn't fall off his person.

"Who are you?" Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, Sasuke activates the Sharringan against the intruder.

"I'm just a messenger," says the gray-haired man calmly, readjusting his glasses absentmindedly.

"Speak it before this becomes unpleasant for you," hisses out Sasuke in warning.

"On your sixteenth birthday, my lord and I know you will leave Konoha. Orochimaru wishes to extend an offer to you," replies the unknown man that still is standing in the doorway, not making any moves.

"What sort?" Quirking a brow, his interest does perk up a little.

"To gain the power you seek. I'm Kabuto by the way," answers the ex-medic, giving a slight smile of greeting. "Seek out my lord in his home, Otogakure, when you have left here. We'll be waiting for you there."

"Hn, I see," muses Sasuke, closing the door in his face, hearing no retreating footsteps on the other side, guessing Kabuto must be using some sort of transportation jutsu, hearing another knock again after a few minutes pass by. "Obito….what the hell do you want?"

"To talk," says the older raven haired man, still standing outside of the door, waiting for Sasuke to open it.

Eliciting another sigh, he guesses that this isn't something he can easily avoid, deciding to open the door for him to come in, "What?"

"You've been out lately," notes Obito, wondering what his charge might be up to.

"So?" Sasuke's expression is impassive, revealing nothing to the other Uchiha on the surface level.

"I thought I heard something over here. Are you ok?" Obito decides to change topic, guessing he might as well with getting nowhere quickly so far.

"Yeah, I'm fine," reassures Sasuke, wondering why Obito worries about someone like him.

"That's good," nods Obito. "So, uh, are you hungry? Rin cooked supper tonight."

"Maybe," shrugs the younger raven haired male, guessing he can allow himself to have a meal with them.

"Good," Obito's expression brightens at this, grabbing one of Sasuke's hands in his own, dragging him out of his room into the hallway all the way into the kitchen. "Rin? I got him out of his room."

"Oh, good," giggles the brown haired woman, having trouble hiding her smile at the sight of Obito dragging Sasuke throughout the compound. "I'm sorry if he's been bothering you."

"It's nothing I'm not already used to," grumbles Sasuke, wrenching his hand out of Obito's, going to take a seat at one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

"I suppose so," muses Rin, putting a plate full of food in front of him, sniffing it for him to catch the whiff of a mixture of flavorful scents. "Obito told me what you like. So, I hope this will be good enough."

"Thanks," it's not often that Sasuke says that word, using his chopsticks to mindfully eat the meal, appreciating how much effort she has put into it.

Rin smiles in glee, knowing that it's a real treat to receive an Uchiha's gratitude. Well, that's only when it concerns someone like Sasuke. Obito is more expressive than most of the clan. Already having eaten herself, she goes into the living room to relax. Obito decides to take it upon himself to get the busy work done of cleaning up the kitchen. It's what he does in return for her making the meal. It's one of the few rules they have is if someone cooks than the other has to clean up. Everyone has their part to upkeep the compound in small and large ways. While he finishes up, Obito hums to himself, still worrying over Sasuke though keeps it to himself. It's nothing new with how Sasuke acts towards him, but he knows that Sasuke does like him. Obito knows that he just doesn't show it that well. At least he doesn't show it in words. His body language and facial expression tells him all he really needs to know majority of the time. When he's done, Obito gives one last look over at Sasuke before leaving the kitchen into the living room, deciding that he might want some time alone. Besides, he can spend some time himself with his partner. To have Rin living with him feels like a dream come true. There's one of his hopes that he has which is that Sasuke might one day find someone that works well for him too.

_Maybe I'm overthinking things a little. I can't really help it though. I've had to look after Sasuke since he was a kid. To see him growing up seems like time is flying by. It concerns me of what he'll be like when he leaves. Is he going to choose the right or wrong path? _

()()()()()

A few days come to pass. The Chunin Exams will be starting shortly at this rate. The other shinobi and kunoichi that will be participating are starting to arrive in Konoha. The ones from Oto and Ame have already come. The last to make their way there is the ones from Suna. It doesn't take too long though. Kurama comes along with Naruto, knowing he wants to check out who it might be coming from the sands to here of all places. Who they see are four individuals. There are three males and one female out of the group. Setting her sights on the brown haired man, instantly recognizing who it is without a fault. Leaving her host's side, she approaches him though does it by sneaking up behind him to tap on his shoulder. The other three of the group notice what's going on, having Gaara steer his siblings away to check out the competition. This also allows Naruto to muster up the courage to go up to meet Gaara, unable to hide his excitement at meeting another jinchurriki.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Kurama purrs in his ear, making his lips curve into a smirk.

"I can say the same to you," Shukaku chuckles lightly, turning to face his mate. "My apologies for taking so long."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kurama's tails bristle a little, "Sorry doesn't cut it, honey. We have some catching up to do."

Shrugging, the raccoon dog demon guesses this might happen, "I know."

"Good, you better. Our hosts are meeting for the first time. Let's save our dispute for later, ok? They need us," says Kurama, giving him a loving look though.

With his smirk still in place, Shukaku spares some admiration to show in his eyes, nodding in agreement, "Fine, let's go then."

The two head over to where Gaara and Naruto are. The two jinchurriki decide to go into the park nearby so as not to receive any interruptions by civilians and/or other ninja. Gaara has taken in bits and pieces of information from what he's been able to catch wind of around here, wondering what the blonde is like. On the surface level, it's hard to tell aside from him having a seemingly endless amount of energy. The same can be applicable to himself, but for him it'll most likely be that on the surface he's cold as ice. When they are in a good place to talk, Naruto does one last check, giving a nod when he deems it good enough.

"So, you're him," says Naruto, examining Gaara closely.

"Yes…. Who else might you be looking for?" Asks the redhead dryly in response. "Shukaku has told me some things about you. The rest I've been able to gather from people around here."

"Do you know what we're up against then?" Asks Naruto, his tone shifting to a more serious one.

Gaara doesn't hesitate with his reply, "Yes, I do. What? Do you have some sort of plan or something?"

"Sort of," admits Naruto, having been plotting it out for a while with Kurama though have been waiting for when Gaara and Shukaku will show up to try start putting it into effect.

"Don't hold out on me," hisses Gaara, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at him.

"Ok, ok, you really are an ice prince," Naruto holds up his hands to show he means no harm, receiving a scowl for his efforts though. "I've thought to create my own organization against the Akatsuki. I think we can probably employ mostly missing ninja, but some other higher ups if they agree."

"It might work," shrugs Gaara, still having some suspicions about this.

"I hope so," Naruto bites the bottom of his lip, averting his gaze as if deep in thought.

"Oh, there you are," says a deeper voice than Gaara's, entering the area where his host and Kurama's are.

"Don't run off like that again, kit," scolds the kitsune.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Fluffy," Naruto rolls his eyes at her.

"I haven't gone far, Shukaku," sighs Gaara, not knowing why he's like this sometimes.

"It doesn't matter, cub," says Shukaku simply as if it's common sense. "You and I are a part of each other. If yo die then I get set free…"

"I'm aware," Gaara shoots him an intense glare, not having it at all with his attitude today towards him.

"Threats won't work that well on that one, love," Kurama can't help except to laugh, finding it amusing how Shukaku deals with his container.

"I'm well aware of that," growls Shukaku, raising his hackles ever so slightly.

"You two act like an old married couple," blurts out Naruto, heat rushing to his cheeks when Kurama smirks though Shukaku throws out a glare.

"That's because we are."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I apologize for the wait on this, but at least I can at long last update this. It only took me what seems like ten thousand years. I probably say that a lot. Hehes _**

**_So, next time, there will be some more stuff going on while the Rookie Nine are still at thirteen. I plan on doing two to three more chappies of that before doing a time skip to where they turn sixteen. This progression does need to go on a steady pace of course. Well, I at least try to that is. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	12. Python

**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here with the next chappie of Spirit Dance. I hope you all are doing well and still enjoying the story. At least I'm able to make the chappies fairly long enough. Hopefully I can keep it up well enough for y'all. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of the chatter for now. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._**

**Chapter 11: Python **

When Kabuto returns to Otogakure, he comes to where he can find Orochimaru in the main hideout. Besides, it's nearing time for the next administration of his medication. His lord has been suffering from a chronic illness for a very long time. It's partially why he's aspiring to find the formula for immortality. When at his side, Kabuto opens his medical bag, procuring the items he requires to inject the hypodermic needle into one of his veins, not letting it come out until all of the contents empty out into Orochimaru's system.

"I see you have come back," says the dark haired man with serpentine amber eyes. "How was it exactly?"

"I've given him the message," replies Kabuto, putting his supplies back in his bag before righting his stance out of a kneeling one by Orochimaru's side, moving a little away from him now that his business is done. "Aren't you supposed to be with the White Fang?"

"Yes, but I have a village to run," points out Orochimaru. "I can't be in Konoha and lead Otogakure from outside of it."

"Fair enough," concedes Kabuto, guessing it makes enough sense to him. "Do you plan to wed him soon?"

"Hmmm, perhaps," shrugs Orochimaru, knowing plans are still a little up in the air at the moment.

"Ok," Kabuto decides it's time for him to take his leave, giving a bow to his lord before exiting the room, going to be in his own where his own partner will be waiting for him.

The redheaded kunoichi pouts, "Took you long enough…"

"You know how my duties are, Karin," sighs Kabuto, closing the door behind him.

She motions for him to come sit with her on the bed, giving a small smile, "I know. It's just annoying how long we're apart even when we're doing the same research."

"It's good to have another medic around," agrees Kabuto, moving over to sit on the bed beside her. "Well, you know how it is."

"Our work is never done."

()()()()()

"Who else do you think will join?" Kurama asks, having been caught up to speed.

Shrugging, Naruto gives it some thought, "Maybe Sasuke. We need a lot of members with what we're going up against."

"I'm sure you can figure out who you want on your side," says Shukaku nonchalantly, not paying much attention to it even though he does feel giddy at finding his mate again.

Rolling her eyes at him, Kurama does feel the same though doesn't show it, "Yeah, yeah, that's all well and good, Shu, but we need something more solid to go off on."

"There are others in the Rookie Nine that might agree," suggests Naruto after giving it some more thought.

"I suppose," muses Gaara, knowing that they will need to keep it secret, doubting anyone higher up in the ranks will be at all pleasant if they find out their plans.

"Anyway, it's been great to meet you. Are we going to see you two often?" Naruto asks, thinking it's almost about time he heads home.

"Of course," reassures Gaara with a slight smile, rarely showing any sort of emotion through, thinking that being around the blonde provokes him in a good way.

"Good, you better," huffs Kurama, her expression softening at Shukaku smirking at her, moving over to give her mate a peck on the lips. "Keep your host safe, ok?"

"Likewise," replies Shukaku softly before the four part their separate ways.

Walking down the path to head back to the Namikaze compound, the two have quite a bit to think over. There's compiling others to join their forming organization to fight against people like the Akatsuki. Ti won't be easy, but the hard work put into it all will be worth it in the end. Kurama walks alongside Naruto, being with her own thoughts about matters. The two travel in companionable silence, not really having anything to talk about. It doesn't take long until they reach home, opening the front door for both to come inside. Instead of Kushina waiting for them has it being Minato this time. This perplexes Naruto, having rarely seen his father when he comes home from the events of the day. It makes him worry that something might be wrong. Kurama shares a look with him, giving a shrug to indicate she has no idea why he's here instead.

"Go talk to him," hisses Kurama under her breath, shaking her head at how Naruto can get anxious; especially around Minato of all people. "He's your father. You know he has your best interests at heart."

"Yeah," sighs Naruto, trying to fight against the anxiety though it still remains, giving a wave to the older blonde. "Uh, hi?"

"Welcome back," Minato smiles warmly though frowns at noticing he's back earlier than the usual time. "How was everything?"

"Good," nods Naruto, taking a seat on a chair nearby, being in their living room. "I met another jinchurriki today."

"Oh?" Quirking a brow, Minato wonders if this is good or bad news.

"We're on friendly terms," assures Naruto, sensing the worry that his father might have. "He's from Suna."

"Ah, the other participants for the Chunin Exams must of arrived," notes Minato, feeling glad that his son is able to make friends even with someone that might be borderline hostile and/or kind of insane. "Just be careful around him. I've heard what he has done in his village."

"It's not something he can control," Naruto looks down at his feet, thinking it might have been a bad idea to talk about it with someone that doesn't understand what it's like to have a tailed beast. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Alright," frowns Minato, still feeling worrisome and concern for his only child.

Kurama shoots him a reassuring look, knowing it must be hard for him and Kushina with Naruto at times. At least he's making an effort even though he might not entirely understand how it is. Following after her container, she closes the door gently behind her, being in his room with him. It seems like they have plenty to plan even though it feels like anytime they go outside of the village they'll be putting themselves in danger. Sighing in annoyance, she guesses that's just par for the course. Sitting on the floor next to his bed, she's on top of the bedding Kushina set out for her to use, not wanting to be too far away from Naruto in case he might have nightmares or something. Plus, there's no telling when trouble might come their way. It'll impede her job of protecting him if she's somewhere else instead of in the same room. At least she can be vigilant here, keeping a watch while he sleeps. Sometimes she dozes, but doesn't need that much sleep majority of the time depending on what they've done during the day.

"You need to rest," says Kurama, knowing today has been eventful.

"Maybe," Naruto tries to hide a yawn, knowing that tomorrow there's no telling what will happen.

"Yes you do," scowls Kurama, knowing he can be as stubborn as her often enough.

"Ok, ok, you got a point," Naruto goes to the bathroom first, changing out of his day clothes into some pajamas, brushing his teeth, finishing up his routine in there before coming out to get onto his bed, lying down under the covers, trying to get comfortable enough there. "Will you be ok?"

"Of course," reassures Kurama, still sitting on her bedding. "I don't need much sleep like you humans do."

"Ok, if you're sure, Fluffy," yawns Naruto, closing his eyes eventually.

Humming, Kurama does it for a while to help lull him into a gentle slumber. It's something she does out of habit, knowing it assists him having a good night's rest. Shifting on her bedding, she gets into a more comfortable position, her thoughts lingering on multiple subjects until coming to think about Shukaku, hoping he'll be ok wherever he and Gaara are staying while in Konoha. It makes some of her memories come to the surface, finding these ones to be fond instead of how others can be at times. A soft smile spreads across her lips, letting herself doze from time to time.

()

_Many years ago, before the fall of her kingdom, Kurama first met Shukaku while outside of the palace walls. From time to time her parents allowed her to go out. Of course she does have a curfew with the threat of others from the first and forth kingdoms. Majority of the others are allies of the kitsune. It's just those two along with the second that are in war against them. The reasoning for that is another story for another time. Hunting for supplies, Kurama has her katana on her person, managing to get a few xellixan to take back with her. These creatures are lizard-like creatures with a red underbelly, white scales, and yellow eyes. Having her kills in a new she's brought with her, she stops when her ears perk up at hearing footsteps approach. Frowning in concern, she wonders who else might be out here in the forests. These are also where some pathways to the other kingdoms can be found outside of the palace and the city of the kitsune race. Keeping her guard up, Kurama decides to wait it out, feeling curious as to who it might be._

_"Is someone there?" Calls out the princess, deciding to take a leap of faith. _

_"It's no one important," says a baritone voice before a dark brown haired male with rings under his eyes like a raccoon and canine features in an alpha's furs comes out of the brush, holding up his hands to show he means no harm. "I'm not here for any fighting. I'm just passing through and looking for supplies for my pack." _

_"Oh?" Quirking a brow, Kurama examines him more closely, thinking she might of come across him before. "I caught some of these. Do your people like lizard meat?" _

_"Not particularly," sniffs the hazel-eyed male with a shrug. "But we will if that's the only thing I can find." _

_"Ok," handing him two out of the couple she's been able to catch so far, Kurama doesn't mind parting with some of her kills. "Do you have a name, stranger?" _

_"It's Shukaku," the raccoon-dog demon gives a bow with a smirk. "And what about you, princess?" _

_"It's Kurama," she gives a little snort at the formality he shows her. "You don't need to bow to me." _

_"But aren't you a royal?" Teases Shukaku. _

_Scowling at him, she sighs, "Yes, but that's besides the point. What about you? Aren't you one too?" _

_"Sort of," shrugs Shukaku, seeming uncomfortable about even talking about those type of matters. _

_"Then maybe it's me that needs to be giving the formalities," huffs Kurama, giving a small bow to him. _

_The two of them smile, thinking they'll get along nicely with one another. _

()

"That was so long ago," mumbles Kurama to herself, still having a fond smile at reminiscing of those simple times. "Then everything went to hell a few years later….. Ugh, I wish it didn't happen. I wish I could've been enough to stop it all."

Sighing in frustration, Kurama looks down at her lap, holding her head in her hands. Her shoulders shake a little, allowing herself to shed some tears. Never will she ever show weakness in front of someone else. What she will do is allow it to happen to herself. The last thing she will ever do is lie to herself. Wiping her eyes with the back of one of her hands, she rights her position, needing to keep a watch over Naruto while he sleeps. It's the least she can do to keep him safe, not wanting him to come into harm's way if she can help it. Besides, she doesn't want to lose anyone else.

()()()()()

In Amegakure has there being further preparations in progress. Madara does allow Itachi and Kisame to keep a watch on Konoha, lying in wait for when Kurama's jinchurriki goes out on a mission. Deidara and Sasori get the opportunity to keep tabs on Shukaku's jinchurriki. Leaning back in his chair, Madara smirks to himself, feeling like everything is coming together nicely enough. It still will take a couple more years give or take until everything comes to fruition. The patience of letting everything fall into place will be worth it in the end. Besides, if anything rushes then it'll shatter. That's the last thing he wants to come to pass, hoping that everything he's been working for will finally see the light of day. He has conquered a few of the kingdoms for a reason, knowing the kitsune and raccoon-dog demon will want to try to reclaim their homes at some point. The thing is that he'll be ready when that moment arrives.

"Wel, it seems everything is going off without a pinch," smirks Madara, wrapping an arm around his mate.

"Indeed," concurs Nagato. "All we have to do now is wait."

"Mmm, yes," murmurs Madara in agreement. "It'll all be worth it in the end, love. I can promise you that with a certainty."

"Are you sure we have the right precautions set in place?" Asks Nagato suspiciously.

"Oh yes," chuckling lightly, he knows to encounter some doubts. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Just keep leading this organization to ascertain your goals."

"Right," Nagato has a slight smile spread across his lips, thinking it's almost a dream come true to gain peace after overcoming a great pain.

_It's almost too bad that he doesn't know all of my plans. Some things are best left unsaid while secrets remain hidden for a reason. _

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. Eep, we're past 40k for this! Wow, that's definitely something, right? Plus, we're starting to get this in full swing. There will be one more chappie of the Rookie Nine being thirteen before we do a time skip to when they're sixteen. I figure a little recruitment chappie will be nice. Plus, other characters need some time in the limelight after all. _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


	13. Sparrow

**_Hey y'all! Here's the next chappie of Spirit Dance for y'all. I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Of course I have many more plans of doom for this and all of my other works. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, enough of my chatter for now. Let's get on with the chappie! Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. _**

**Chapter 12: Sparrow **

The next day, Naruto decides to take up Kurama's offer of trying to recruit other members into their makeshift organization. The two have been able to discuss some contenders, being unsure of who might be best to fit the requirements necessary. Of course he does want to include Sasuke, but he wants to do that later on their date. It might not be the most opportune time to bring it up though except he doesn't know when else might be better. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kurama brings him out of his thoughts. It's about midday by now, having been pondering it over between them for quite some time after having some breakfast. There's more work to be done aside from recruiting others.

"We can't stay in here all day," she says, trying to take him outside of the Namikaze compound by taking one of his hands in one of hers, knowing he's already ready to head out by this time. "Besides, we have work to be done."

"Ugh, I know," pouts Naruto, wishing there might be more time to have fun instead of having to worry about criminal organizations after them for their own nefarious purposes.

"You can see your lovebird later," Kurama rolls her eyes, wanting to get there already to where Gaara and Shukaku will be waiting for them. "I don't want to be late, kit."

"I know," Naruto's expression softens, knowing it's been a long time from last that she's seen Shukaku, seeming to be anxious when they're apart. "Let's keep going then, ok?"

"Yep," smirks Kurama, hoping that their plans will fall through nicely enough, but she knows there might be some complications at some point.

It takes a little while until they reach their meeting spot. It's one of the few training grounds that no one even uses. Apparently there are rumors about the old ones that the Senju and Uchiha clans used to use. They usually consist about some random ghost sightings around there. Naruto has been able to catch bits and pieces of the stories although isn't sure whether or not to believe them. When they arrive, it seems that the other two have been waiting on them for quite some time. Gaara gives a nod to Naruto, having some sand swirl out of his gourd that he always keeps on his back. Shukaku seems nonchalant, eyeing Kurama intently to cause heat rush to her cheeks before averting her gaze from him. Noticing this, Naruto frowns in concern, wondering what that might mean.

"Are you ok there, Fluffy?" Asks Naruto, poking her side to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah," mutters Kurama in response, shaking her head to try clearing her mind a little.

"Good," nods Naruto, deciding to still worry about her though.

"So, what's the plan?" Gaara demands to know, getting the others back on track of what they're supposed to be doing.

"Right," Naruto gives a little nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "we need to recruit others today before-"

"Before anything happens you mean," says Shukaku quietly, having been paying attention to the highways between this world and the nine kingdoms.

"Do you know something we don't, love?" Asks Kurama, lifting a brow at him curiously.

"Somewhat," shrugs the dark brown haired man in response. "It's starting to become unsettled over there."

"It'll be fine," Kurama tries to reassure.

"We'll be apart during today," Naruto tries to bring them back from sidetracking any more than necessary. "I think that'll work going at it in the duos we've been going with. So, you two go after any shinobi and kunoichi that might seem strong and resourceful enough to recruit to our cause."

"I see," muses Gaara, guessing he can do it.

"We'll be doing the same," finishes Naruto, hoping this plan will work out well.

"We'll see how this goes then. We'll meet up again tomorrow two hours before the Chunin Exams start."

()()()()()()

Walking out of the compound, Sasuke feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Having his usual attire on, he has his sword in its sheath on his side, deciding to stay on the air of caution for whatever might come his way. For some reason it does feel like there's some turbulence. Furrowing his brows, he decides to brush it aside for the time being. There doesn't seem to be anything he can do about it at the current moment. Continuing on his way out of the compound, he walks through the streets of Konoha. It's about four to five hours past dawn. The others are probably out doing what they feel like on an off day where they don't have to be at the training grounds for once. It does allot for them to do their own training on their own. There are some errands that he needs to attend to first before he can partake in any personal training of his own. The thought remains in his mind that when he's ready to leave this place he knows what his next step will be. Going to the market areas, he purchases the items Obito needs him to get, finishing it up within about an hour and a half. Carrying the basket back to the compound, he sets the groceries down on the counter in the kitchen before leaving the compound again to head out back. Going to the training grounds they have here, he winces at the old memories when he was young with Itachi. Trying to brush it off is easier said than done unfortunately. Arriving there, he unsheathes his blade, sitting down to meditate while he sharpens it with his whetstone he procures from his pouch. Getting to work, he manages to clear his mind, appreciating the silence of this place. What he fails to notice is that someone watches from the shadows, remaining out of sight until an opportune moment approaches to make their presence known to him. Two hours pass by until he finishes that task, getting to his feet with his sword in hand, putting his whetstone back in its place before going through some routines he goes through. Giving a nod, he feels that he hasn't been losing his touch yet. Channeling some lightning chakra through it, he sees that his methods aren't faulty either. Dispelling the move, he continues through his exercise. It's another hour later when the unknown onlooker makes their presence known to Sasuke, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end again.

"Who's there?" Calls out the raven haired male, clutching the hilt of his blade in case it might be someone that wishes harm on him.

"Settle down, little one," says a velvet smooth voice before the individual steps out of the darkness, revealing it to be someone that looks oddly enough like Itachi although much older. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'll never do that to someone of my own clan."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demands to know, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, unsure if he can trust him or not.

"You don't recognize me? Well, that's a pity…. I'm Madara Uchiha," introduces the older raven haired man, seeming to be standing where he is though makes no move to walk closer, thinking its best to keep his distance for now.

"Why are you here?" Asks Sasuke in confusion.

"I'm sure Kabuto has given you a message. I have my own to give you," admits Madara, furthering Sasuke's confusion though does spark some curiosity.

"Speak then," Sasuke's composure throughout this has been impassive, showing nothing on the outside except an icy demeanor.

"I know in a few years you will leave this place. Are you so sure you're ready to cut ties with everyone here?" Madara questions him calmly.

"I-" Sasuke is cut off, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"It seems you hesitate," sighs Madara, guessing to expect as much from a fledgling no less. "Your true nature will soon bubble to the surface in the next three years. You aren't what you seem to be, Sasuke."

"How do you know my name?" He wants to know, unsure if he needs to be on the offensive or defensive around him.

"I know the names of my own people," scoffs Madara.

"I see," Sasuke makes his move, trying to lash out with his sword.

Using one of his techniques, Madara dissipates into the darkness, reappearing behind Sasuke to pin him against a tree, pressing a kunai to his throat as if a warning. Smirking in amusement, he's not surprised in the slightest to see this happening here, but he thought it might be better than this. It seems that Sasuke still has quite a bit to learn. Letting him go, he puts his blade back, keeping his distance from Sasuke to be on the safe side even though he can disarm him easily enough. Some precautions are necessary even in the company of family.

"This won't be the last we see of each other. When you go seek Orochimaru out and finish his training…..I know you'll make the right choice. The Akatsuki is always open for you to join, but if you go against us there will be no mercy for you and those you fight with against us."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. I apologize if it's a little short, but I thought to do it to build up the hype a bit. Besides, I got some interesting ideas for this and my other works. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
